


Космический шторм

by LRaien



Category: Robot Series - Isaac Asimov
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space Pirates, F/M, Robots, Space Pirates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Землянин и солярианка, грабящие суда внешних миров на аврорианском корабле. Если бы Элайдж услышал подобное, будучи еще детективом класса С-5, он бы посчитал рассказ за дурно придуманный анекдот. Но сейчас это стало его буднями, причем более интересными, чем серые дни в Стальных Пещерах. Как же так получилось?
Relationships: Elijah Baley & Gladia Delmarre, Gladia Delmarre/R. Jander Panell
Kudos: 1





	Космический шторм

— Значит, вы считаете это лучшим выходом?  
Джулиус Эндерби, комиссар полиции, подошел к окну — в эти времена оно было роскошью, которую лишь землянин высокого класса мог себе позволить. Он находился в своем кабинете в Управлении и разговаривал с собеседником по видеосвязи. Ни тот, ни другой не горели желанием встретиться лично и вообще приблизиться друг к другу хотя бы на дюйм. Космонит – из высокомерия и брезгливости, как подозревал Джулиус. Сам комиссар – из отвращения к унизительной процедуре дезинфекции. Но, несмотря на это, они были вынуждены сотрудничать. Посмотрев на почти неразличимые в вечернем сумраке дома, на едва видимые ровные силуэты слепых стен, он вздохнул.  
— Мне не нравится ваш план. Совсем не нравится.  
— Вам не нравится не план, — властные интонации его собеседника заставляли выпрямить спину и слушать, — вам не нравится работать с нами, космонитами. Все будут в выигрыше: я больше не буду вынужден терпеть землян в космосе, а мы, космониты, перестанем лезть в дела Земли. Не об том ли вы мечтали, Джулиус?  
Эндерби немного помолчал, затем нерешительно спросил:  
— Но какой в этом смысл? Зачем вам нужны беспорядки, зачем вам нужны смерти ваших же людей?  
— Не «людей», а только одного, — по тону землянина его собеседник понял, что тот уже согласен. — Доктора Наменну Сартона.  
— Его? — изумленный комиссар поправил очки, подскочившие при резком восклицании. — Но почему? Он же всего лишь ученый: копается в механизмах, что-то придумывает; совершенно бесполезный!  
— Он звонил вам сегодня, — уверенно произнёес космонит. — И мне он звонил тоже. Он создал робота, полностью похожего на человека. Вы понимаете, что это значит, Джулиус?  
— Честно говоря, нет, — Эндерби начинал раздражаться.  
— Ещёе бы, — хмыкнул его собеседник, — вы не думаете, что это зайдет далеко. А я знаю доктора Сартона. Мы оба занимались усовершенствованием позитронного мозга, но Наменну трудился отдельно, не вступая в контакт ни с кем, кроме Хэна. Важно не это, важно то, что Сартон одержим идеей «C/Fe»-общества, где люди и роботы будут сосуществовать в рамках единой социальной системы. И именно ваш Город, ваш драгоценный душный городок, он выбрал для своего эксперимента. Он будет собирать роботов, а вы даже не догадаетесь, что перед вами — не люди. Джулиус, вы хотите этого?  
— Конечно же, нет! — дернулся комиссар. — Хорошо, причины мне ясны. Вам, видимо, это нужно еще меньше, чем мне.  
Космонит уже протянул руку к кнопке отключения связи, но тут Джулиус Эндерби пробормотал, будто обращаясь к самому себе:  
— Это будет бомбой, не так ли?  
— Не бомбой, Джулиус. А штормом. Началом масштабного космического шторма.

За пределами купола шел дождь. Бейли знал, что это такое — много воды с неба, вспышки света и грохот, от которого закладывало уши. Но в городе о дожде не знал почти никто, потому что купол ограждал жителей от такого ужаса природы. Сейчас ужас царил внутри.  
«Будущее сейчас!»  
«Будущее — это мы!»  
Глядя на толпу, Бейли чувствовал радость. Удовлетворение от того, что эти люди вот-вот сделают то, что он сам бы никогда не смог — просто потому, что в данный момент перед ним было сборище безумцев, не способных мыслить здраво. Они убегали, уползали в переходы, чтобы выбраться уже на ставшей чужой земле — земле, принадлежащей Космотауну, городу заносчивых космонитов.  
В отличие от многих землян, детектив Элайдж Бейли имел возможность лично встретиться с потомками первопроходцев космоса, и нельзя сказать, чтобы он был в восторге от этого. Хотя при близком знакомстве оказалось, что космониты — такие же люди, как и земляне, но слишком прочная стена была выстроена между ними. Стена из заносчивости, эгоизма и пренебрежительных взглядов, усмешек и презрения. Бейли натерпелся от них на Солярии, куда его вызвали для расследования убийства фетолога — еще одна профессия, призванная угождать извращенным понятиям космонитов о жизни. Единственной искрой радости было знакомство с Глэдией Дэльмар — но и это было лишь мимолетной вспышкой во мраку окружавшего его на Солярии презрения и отчуждения, закончившейся с возвращением детектива на Землю.  
Поэтому сейчас останавливать толпу не хотелось. Глядя вслед разбегающимся демонстрантам, Бейли достал из кармана трубку и собрался уже насладиться моментом, но тут из-за поворота появился вооруженный отряд полиции. Тихо выругавшись, детектив поспешил к полицейским, задержавшимся из-за сильного ветра в тоннелях — взрыв повредил часть стен и стихия, бушевавшая снаружи, прорывалась внутрь.  
— Тут их целая толпа, — развел руками он, — куча безумцев.  
— Вы хоть пытались их остановить? — прокричал комиссар, кутаясь в плащ и придерживая очки.  
Бейли стоял к буре спиной, и теперь был этому рад.  
— Не смог, сэр, — пожал плечами он, глядя, как резкий порыв ветра уносит шляпу одного из полицейских.  
— Вы… вы… вы будете отвечать за это! — комиссар Эндерби, покраснел от злости.  
Кажется, ураган только начинался.

Утро было отвратительным — жена, Джезебел, собрала вещи, и, держа за руку сына, ушла, сказав только: «Прощай, Элайдж». Бейли подозревал, что злосчастная гиперволновка была только поводом – не мог же человек в здравом уме поверить показанному в ней бреду! Но понял все причины её ухода он только днем, который оказался еще хуже утра.  
Как только Бейли пришел в участок, его вызвали к комиссару. Причем вызвали, прислав за ним Р. Сэмми. Эндерби знал, как Бейли ненавидит этого нового робота, замену мальчика на побегушках, но все равно послал за своим нерадивым подчиненным именно его.  
— Элайдж, — улыбался своей искусственной улыбкой робот, — шеф ждет вас.  
— Я понял, — отмахнулся тот.  
Р. Сэмми продолжал стоять рядом, пристально глядя на него. Через некоторое время он снова повторил:  
— Шеф ждет вас, Элайдж.  
— Хорошо, я же сказал! — вспылил Бейли. — Теперь иди обратно!  
Глядя вслед уходящему Р. Сэмми, детектив вдруг подумал, что если его когда-нибудь попробуют заменить чем-то подобным, он сочтет это оскорблением всего рода человеческого.

— Ты понимаешь, что по твоей вине, — хотя Джулиус не кричал, он еле сдерживал гнев, — погиб один из космонитов! Из-за взрывов, устроенных этими террористами, обрушилась лаборатория, и доктор Сартон погиб!  
«Ну, я же не знал».  
Бейли очень хотелось произнести это вслух, но он промолчал. Ему действительно было жаль, что кто-то пострадал, но то, что убитый был космонитом, сводило жалость на нет.  
— Ты!.. — комиссар был вне себя от злости. — Ты немедленно будешь деклассирован, уж я-то об этом позабочусь!  
«Отлично, — подумал теперь уже бывший детектив, — как хорошо, что Джезебел ушла вовремя. Эта женщина всегда чуяла настоящую опасность и обычно успешно её избегала».  
Все было хуже некуда. Он уже собрал все свои вещи — благо, их было немного, — когда вошла Глэдия.  
Глэдия Дэльмар с планеты Солярия. Ох, эта женщина не могла появиться незаметно — ее словно окружал ореол сияния, некий блеск, свойственный только ей. В мрачное помещение будто бы спустилось Солнце. Глэдия была одета в отличающее бирюзой сиреневое платье, выгодно подчеркивающее фигуру, которое ей очень шло. Покачивая бедрами, Глэдия подошла к уже пустому столу бывшего детектива и мягко поинтересовалась:  
— Я могу присесть, Элайдж? – она слегка наклонила голову, и Бейли услышал тихий перезвон, только сейчас заметив ее изящные серьги, состоящие из сложных геометрических фигур, но кажущиеся такими легкими и воздушными. Бездумно он проследил глазами линию прекрасной шейки и, сглотнув, заставил себя вернуться в реальность. Кажется, она что-то спросила?..  
Черт возьми, да будто кто-то мог сказать этой женщине «нет»!  
— Конечно, — пробормотал Бейли, потирая виски.  
Как же он устал! Даже от родного города, этих Стальных Пещер, которые всегда казались оплотом надежности и порядка, домом — даже от них, оказывается, можно было устать. Чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься от угнетающе серых стен, прежде столь привычных, а теперь ненавистных, он снова уставился на свою гостью. Хоть и будучи взрослым женатым — ах да, уже практически разведенным! — мужчиной, Бейли понял, что краснеет, стараясь отвести взгляд от глубокого выреза госпожи Дэльмар. Сколько она могла еще прожить — триста лет? Тысячу? Неважно, сколько, главное — несоизмеримо дольше самого Элайджа. Когда-то он был на ее родине, залитой солнцем Солярии, планете огромных пространств, множества роботов и практически безлюдной: двадцать тысяч человек населения, старательно избегающего друг друга и ненавидящего физические контакты. Глэдия, конечно, оказалась другой, и именно поэтому они с Бейли, вынужденным в одиночку разбираться в сложных хитростях солярианских обычаев и законов, расследуя убийство, так легко сошлись. Тогда Элайдж сумел доказать, что Глэдия невиновна. Себе доказать он этого так и не сумел, но ее поступок не осуждал. Ему страшно было даже представить себе, в какой изоляции и в каком напряжении она жила, в отсутствии нормального человеческого тепла и заботы, с ненавистным и ненавидящим её мужем.  
«Убить опостылевшего космонита в порыве ярости — не преступление, а ошибка. Неосторожность».  
Когда Глэдия прощалась со спасшим ее детективом, в ее глазах отражался свет звезд. Сейчас же Бейли старался не смотреть на нее — слишком сильно была заметна разница между ней, женщиной из Внешних миров, и ним — уже не молодым землянином. Дистанция поддерживалась ее почти незаметными прозрачными перчатками и носовыми фильтрами — не дай Бог дышать земным воздухом, полным заразы! Но, даже зная о расстоянии, удержаться от взгляда было невозможно, и, подняв голову, Бейли тут же встретился с ней глазами. В очах женщины с солнечной планеты плясали искры адского пламени.  
— Элайдж, — сладко начала она, — у меня есть отличная идея…

Тишина. В космосе всегда тихо. Наверное, даже когда была создана Вселенная, это происходило в абсолютном беззвучии. И только потом раздался взрыв — или, возможно, это был оглушительный вопль Создателя, осознавшего все последствия своего действия. Правды все равно никто не узнает.  
Корабль двигался в космическом беззвучии, подчиняясь заложенной в автопилот программе. На нем не было даже роботов-охранников: а зачем, если в космосе нет никого, кто мог бы покуситься на ювелирные украшения, направляющиеся на Аврору?  
Кроме самозваных космических пиратов.

— Жискар, рассчитать и совершить стыковку с аврорианским кораблем.  
— Есть, капитан.  
Холодный голос искусственного интеллекта Элайджу даже нравился. Обращение «капитан» Жискар — позитронный мозг корабля пиратов — начал использовать сам, пояснив, что счел это более подходящим в виду нынешней деятельности своих пассажиров, и поинтересовался, стоит ли ему вернуться к прежней форме имен. Бейли подумал и решил — а, черт с ним! Тем более, это в какой-то мере даже льстило, давало чувство свободы от старой жизни. Иногда Элайдж вспоминал их — комиссара Джулиуса Эндерби, своих коллег, даже Р. Сэмми. И чувство того, что эта серость в прошлом, словно открывало второе дыхание. А еще, – Элайдж был уверен, что комиссар, всегда карабкавшийся по служебной лестнице намного ловчее своего непутевого друга, точно никогда не слышал от своего корабля (да у него и своего-то корабля не было!) «Капитан, иду на абордаж» — и неважно, что судно было складским беспилотником.  
А вот по Джез и Бентли Элайдж скучал. Даже не то чтобы скучал — воспоминания о них давили какой-то глухой тоской, вызывая желание встретиться, поговорить, просто посмотреть на то, как у них дела…  
— Стыковка произведена, капитан. Коды доступа введены, компьютер корабля находится под моим контролем. Груз подтверждаю: драгоценные металлы, ящики с ювелирными изделиями и робот-сопровождающий, в данный момент отключенный. Желаете провести экспроприацию лично?  
— Ну, а кто же еще? — хмыкнул Бейли. — Глэдия до сих пор спит.  
— Разбудить госпожу Глэдию? — тут же поинтересовался Жискар.  
Голос, доносящийся из динамиков корабля, нервировал куда меньше, чем нарисованная улыбка Р. Сэмми. Поднявшись, Элайдж потянулся, слегка размявшись после долгого ожидания, и направился к стыковочному шлюзу. Он всегда сам осматривал корабль, хотя доверял Жискару. Робот не может лгать, как известно, но Жискар иногда казался уж больно изворотливым. Например, потому, что он был не гуманоидным роботом, а позитронным мозгом корабля, причем корабля, снабженного оружием. Когда Бейли напрямую спросил искусственный интеллект об этом, тот в ответ предоставил бортовой журнал, в котором подтверждалось: оружие не было использовано ни разу. Простейшие роботы, применяемые для ремонта и обслуживания «Жискара», были примитивными, их контролировал сам позитронный мозг корабля.  
Корабль, который они остановили сейчас, тоже контролировался Жискаром. Потом, когда его трюмы будут опустошены, Жискар сделает так, чтобы в бортовых записях не было ничего о грабителях. Бейли всегда осторожно выбирал цели, тщательно рассчитывая направление и место изымания груза. А еще он никогда не трогал корабли Земли.  
Идя по оснащенному по последнему слову техники аврорианскому судну, Элайдж вспоминал свою родную планету — затхлую, задушенную чужими амбициями. Космониты смотрели на «земляшек» свысока, ставили их в невыгодные для существования условия. Сам экс-детектив с момента превращения в пирата не возвращался на Землю, но слышал, что там происходит: правительство пыталось удерживать жесткий контроль рождаемости, чтобы избежать тотального голода. Он старался отправлять Джез больше денег, даже как-то раз устроил — не выдавая себя, разумеется, — ей продвижение вверх по служебному классу, чтобы Джесси и Бентли жилось хоть чуточку лучше. А Аврора жила в роскоши, эстетствуя и не обращая внимания на презренных землян. Даже на беспилотном корабле, перевозившем грузы, было богатое убранство, какого на Земле не было ни у кого из знакомых Элайджа.  
Коридор закончился сверкающей дверью с тонкой лазерной резьбой, покрывавшей металлическую поверхность растительным орнаментом. При приближении Бейли дверь отошла в сторону, показав то, зачем Элайдж сюда пришел — полупрозрачные контейнеры с аккуратно упакованными драгоценностями. Рядом стоял андроид, наклонивший голову и похожий из-за этого положения тела на задремавшего человека. Осмотревшись, Бейли шагнул к ящикам, чтобы убедиться в сохранности товара — можно было ожидать от Авроры, что они подкинут какое-нибудь следящее устройство в довесок к побрякушкам, — и тут глаза робота загорелись алым. Подняв металлическую голову, он сфокусировал глаза на Элайдже.  
— Объект, подтвердите, что являетесь человеком, — скрипуче произнес андроид, глядя на землянина в упор.  
Тот попятился. Механический сторож сделал шаг вперед и повторил:  
— Объект, подтвердите, что являетесь человеком, иначе будете уничтожены.  
— А что, так не видно? — огрызнулся Элайдж, не выдержав.  
Алое свечение стало ярче, как будто машина разозлилась.  
— Существо не является человеком, — резюмировал робот, — и должно быть уничтожено. — Металлическая рука поднялась.  
Черт возьми! Нахальная жестянка, кажется, догадалась, как стать убийцей, и собиралась опробовать свой метод на нарушителе! Элайдж схватился за альфа-излучатель, всегда находившийся в кармане его плаща, и включил, направив на робота.  
— Существо должно быть уни-что-же-е-е-е…  
Позитронный мозг попросту спекся, и металлическая махина с грохотом грузно осела на пол. Бейли перевел дыхание, положил излучатель обратно в карман и произнес громко:  
— Жискар, какого…  
— Я не предполагал такого варианта, — бесстрастный голос показался Элайджу слегка удивлёенным, но, возможно, это было иллюзией из-за пережитого потрясения. — Кажется, этого робота специально настроили реагировать на движение, но то, почему он отказался принимать вас как человека, мне пока что неясно.  
— Так выясни! — раздраженно бросил Бейли, но тут же почувствовал себя неловко. — Ладно, Жискар, это было грубо с моей стороны. Просто эта штука… оно действительно напугало меня. — Его и правда слегка потряхивало – сказывался выброс адреналина.  
Ровный голос ответил не сразу.  
— Если провести аналогию с человеческими эмоциями, я тоже могу сказать, что испытал страх, капитан. Мои реакции замедлились, на секунду все сигналы словно заглохли, и я оказался парализован. Полагаю, это было из-за того, что чуть не оказался нарушен Первый Закон. Впредь нам придется быть осторожнее.  
— Да, — Элайдж осматривал контейнеры с добычей, — жаль, что его мозг сгорел, и мы не можем узнать, что за сбой был в его настройках.  
— Не уверен, что это был сбой, капитан, — теперь человеку казалось, что он услышал в голосе робота сомнение, — слишком уж уверенно действовал робот. Тем более, — здесь неуверенность превратилась в стальные нотки убежденности, — робот не может нарушить ни один из Трех Законов. Первый — самый главный из них. Дело не в сбое, а в изначальной программе.  
— Подумаем об этом, когда закончим погрузку, — закончив осмотр, Бейли развернулся и направился прочь, освобождая дорогу роботам-ремонтникам, которых Жискар использовал для переноски награбленного на свой борт.  
Только ощутив под ногами привычный пол «Жискара», который уговорами Глэдии был застелен мягкими коврами во всех жилых каютах и близлежащих коридорах, Элайдж более-менее отошел от покушения на свою жизнь, столь внезапного и загадочного.  
«Надо разбудить Глэдию, пусть оценит наш груз».  
— Жискар, — вздохнув, произнес он, прекрасно зная, что тот услышит его в любом уголке корабля, — завершив погрузку, отстыкуйся, перепиши бортовой журнал их корабля и уничтожь все следы нашего пребывания там.  
— Есть, капитан.  
— Когда Глэдия проснется, скажи ей, что я уже принял груз. Пусть оценит и подготовит каталог имеющегося.  
— Есть, капитан. Еще что-то?  
Бейли задумался, припоминая, не забыл ли чего. Усталость не давала мыслить — он не спал довольно долго, ожидая аврорианский транспортник.  
— Пока — ничего, Жискар. Я высплюсь после дежурства, если что-то случится — обращайся к Глэдии.  
— Есть, капитан. Приятных снов.

Устроившись на кровати в своей личной каюте, Бейли закрыл глаза, собираясь задремать, но сон, как назло, не шел, вместо этого вдруг напало ностальгическое желание вспомнить прошлое. Где-то там крылась зацепка, дающая ответ на происходящее сейчас.  
Землянин и солярианка, грабящие суда внешних миров на аврорианском корабле. Если бы Элайдж услышал подобное, будучи еще детективом класса С-5, он бы посчитал рассказ за дурно придуманный анекдот. Но сейчас это стало его буднями, причем более интересными, чем серые дни в Стальных Пещерах. Как же так получилось?  
Бейли спрашивал у вдохновительницы происходящего, но Глэдия так и не смогла объяснить, как она додумалась до этого.  
— Я бежала по космопорту Авроры, — рассказывала она, — и спряталась за одним из кораблей. И вдруг меня осенило — я ведь могу угнать его, улететь прочь, потому что кораблем управляет такой же робот, как и остальные. Я приказывала роботам с самого детства, поэтому было совсем легко заставить «Жискара» включиться и полететь к Земле. И в полете я уже додумала план до конца. Это же элементарно — ты и я стали бы идеальными напарниками!  
Иногда Элайджа мучили сомнения в том, что космонитка рядом с ним в своем уме — очень уж взбалмошные ее посещали порой идеи. Тем не менее, она оказалась права — с ее знаниями искусствоведа не было проблем с выбором цели. Бейли же, сохранивший свои рабочие связи и даже обзаведшийся новыми, помогал совершать сам акт хищения. Сейчас, например, он воспользовался информацией, полученной в обмен на парочку угроз, очаровательную улыбку Глэдии и исчезновение одного личного дела из базы Всепланетного Бюро Расследований.  
А ведь раньше такие дерзкие мысли обычному детективу не самого высокого ранга даже в голову бы не пришли…

Проснувшись, Элайдж обнаружил, что проспал больше семи часов. Одевшись, умывшись и приведя себя в порядок, он направился к пульту управления, намереваясь проверить дела и подумать, чем позавтракать. Еще не дойдя до комнаты управления, он услышал мягкий голос Глэдии:  
— Нет, Жискар, цену на вот эту коллекцию надо сделать немного выше — такие вещицы как раз в моде, а сочетание искусственных камней с тонкой работой по металлу на Нексоне с руками оторвут! О, — она заметила проснувшегося напарника, — доброе утро, Элайдж. Я тут почти закончила разбираться с добычей, — в глазах промелькнула искра веселья, — не хочешь выпить со мной чаю и позавтракать?  
— Не откажусь, — пробормотал он в ответ.  
Глэдия была необыкновенной. Элайдж часто любовался ее безупречной фигуркой и ангельским личиком, на котором живо отражались все эмоции. Бейли мог разговаривать с ней, касаться ее, но все равно — ее неземная красота казалась чужой, божественной, не принадлежащей этому миру. Это были уважение и восхищение, но не любовь. Да, иногда они спорили, но никогда не ссорились: к госпоже Солярии, как называли ее космониты после ее переселения на Аврору, Элайдж привык даже быстрее, чем ожидал. Она не просто создавала ощущение уюта — она была им. Но внутри, под личиной холеной и слегка капризной леди, обитал самый настоящий дьявол, толкавший на безумные авантюры.  
— Элайдж, — сев за стол и налив себе и напарнику чай, она завела привычную песнь, — у меня есть отличная идея…  
— Окстись, женщина, последняя твоя идея меня чуть не угробила. — Бейли непроизвольно вздрогнул, снова вспомнив андроида-убийцу. Какое счастье, что он всегда в подобных вылазках имел при себе оружие!  
— Я серьезно, Элайдж, — Глэдия вздохнула, — нам не помешали бы запасные детали и несколько простых роботов для ремонта. Корабль, который я выбрала в этот раз, как раз направлен Институтом робототехники. Тем более, Аврора — богатая планета, на корабле может быть что-то ценное.  
— Я уверен, что я об этом пожалею, —обреченно ответил Бейли.

В этот раз, когда Жискар пристыковался, Бейли ощутил легкое волнение, какого не испытывал уже давно. Аврорианский корабль был изящным, его внутреннее убранство заставляло Элайджа чувствовать себя дикарем посреди посеребренных трубок и тонких механизмов.  
— Груз находится в боковом отсеке. Идите направо и введите на панели подтверждающий код, капитан: эс, точка, пробел, эн, а, эм, е, эн, эн, у, «с. наменну».  
Найдя нужную панель доступа, Бейли ввел код. С тихим шелестом дверь ушла в сторону, за ней обнаружилось техническое помещение с двумя контейнерами, в которых запросто мог бы уместиться человек, и несколькими ящиками с деталями, так необходимыми их кораблю. В углу стояли ремонтные роботы, на данный момент выключенные.  
— Жискар, — окликнул мозг корабля Элайдж, — взломай мозг этих роботов и перепрограммируй их, тщательно проверив Три Закона. Затем пусть перевезут контейнеры и остальной груз на наш корабль.  
— Есть, капитан.  
Дождавшись от Жискара подтверждения того, что теперь входить безопасно, Бейли прошел мимо выключенных машин, уставившись на два загадочных контейнера. Они походили на криогенные камеры, но без множества охладительных трубок.  
Впрочем, неважно, что там было. Главное — они могут пригодиться.

— Элайдж, как думаешь, что в них? — Глэдия задумчиво обошла вокруг одного из контейнеров-капсул, проведя пальцами по краю панели управления.  
Бейли вздохнул, потом подошел к капсуле сам, приглядевшись к мелкой надписи на краю.  
«Р. Д. О.» на одном контейнере и «Р. Д. П.» — на другом.  
— Понятия не имею, — признался он, — но в бортовом журнале должны быть записи. Жискар?  
— Да, капитан, — тут же откликнулся тот, — это два робота с человеческой внешностью, если верить журналу.  
— Продадим, — решил Бейли, но тут неожиданно вмешалась Глэдия.  
— Элайдж, — она уперла кулачки в бока, — я хочу посмотреть.  
Бейли удивленно взглянул на свою напарницу. Неожиданный каприз или что-то большее?  
— Я хочу посмотреть на их дизайн, — пояснила солярианка, — чтобы знать, что сейчас в моде на Авроре.  
— Хорошо. Жискар, как их открыть?  
— Одну секунду, капитан.

Капсулы открывались красиво. Включался внутренний механизм, от чего казавшийся монолитным верхний колпак прорезала тонкая линия света, деля створки пополам и расширяясь, пока контейнер открывался. Как только глаза привыкали к яркому свечению внутренних механизмов, можно было разглядеть силуэт.  
Роботы были почти одинаковые: стройные, высокие, с рыжими волосами и ровным цветом кожи. Будто близнецы. Или, как спешно поправил себя Бейли, как будто бы из одной партии. Но сейчас они очень были похожи на настоящих живых людей — только спящих глубоким сном.  
Глэдия без опаски подошла ближе, осматривая андроидов, глядя на черты лица, на прическу, на телосложение. У нее были уверенные движения истинной жительницы Солярии, знающей, что ни один робот не причинит ей вреда. Землянин даже позавидовал ей — он-то до сих пор не мог оправиться от недавнего покушения.  
— Как их включить? — поинтересовался Бейли у позитронного мозга корабля, пока солярианка присматривалась к покрою одежды.  
Жискар отозвался почти мгновенно:  
— Очень просто, капитан. Прикажите им. Они сейчас находятся в режиме ожидания, и чтобы они проснулись, нужно просто приказать.  
— Я разберусь, Элайдж, — мягко сказала Глэдия. — Только поправлю кое-что: я хочу узнать, что происходит во Внешних мирах.  
Не дожидаясь смущенного кивка напарника, она подошла к терминалу связи и принялась бегло щелкать клавишами, корректируя запрос. Светская львица по характеру, она обожала посещать те праздники, на которые вход ей не был закрыт. Конечно, она старалась не сильно светиться, но с ее яркой внешностью это было сложно, поэтому выходы в высший свет были довольно редким явлением.  
Закончив с формулировкой, Глэдия развернулась к роботам и, подмигнув вздохнувшему землянину, звонко произнесла:  
— Выйти из режима ожидания!  
Оба рыжеволосых андроида одновременно открыли глаза и уставились на солярианку, да так резко, что Бейли вздрогнул.  
— Место сборки и общую информацию: озвучить.  
Приказы госпожи Дэльмар были четкими, точными и лаконичными. Истинная жительница Солярии, привыкшая приказывать роботам с самого детства. Отреагировав на приказ, один из включившихся начал говорить:  
— Место сборки: Земля, Космотаун. Создатель: доктор Наменну Сартон. Единственный.  
— Место сборки: Аврора, — подхватил второй. — Создатель: доктор Хэн Фастольф. Единственный.  
— Эксклюзив, — подытожила Глэдия. Бейли недоуменно посмотрел на напарницу, и та пояснила: — Существуют в единственном экземпляре.  
Чтобы сообразить, что это означает, бывшему детективу даже не пришлось включать логику.  
— Отлично, — возвел он очи к потолку, — мы подобрали двух смазливых роботов, которых даже не продать. И что теперь с ними делать?  
Даже не будучи специалистом, Элайдж понимал: продавать этих роботов по частям или сдать в утиль было бы настоящим варварством. Да, из детектива землянин превратился в преступника, но вандалом он не стал.  
— Давай оставим их себе! — умильно посмотрела на напарника Глэдия, словно ребенок, притащивший домой с улицы какой-нибудь мусор и решивший, что это его «сокровище».  
— Зачем нам два одинаковых робота? — попробовал протестовать Бейли, но битва уже была проиграна.  
— Ну а вдруг пригодятся! — солярианка понимала, что одержала победу. — Тем более, будет кому навести красоту. — Глэдия тосковала без возможности реализовать свой талант художника и дизайнера, а её партнёр был крайне несговорчивой моделью, так что она давно оставила любые попытки придать его облику какой-нибудь новый вид. Поэтому новые роботы оказались для неё настоящей находкой.  
— Как скажешь, — махнул рукой Элайдж. Себе дороже было спорить с ней по пустякам.  
Он еще раз взглянул на то, как два неотличимых друг от друга андроида спокойно взирают на решающих их судьбу людей, потом подошел к центральному терминалу и принялся что-то искать в информационных базах Всепланетного Бюро Расследований. Как только он уселся в кресло, Глэдия тут же повернулась к роботам, понимая, что разговор окончен и решение принято.  
— Итак, — она хлопнула в ладоши, не скрывая радости, — теперь вы — часть нашей пиратской команды. Если будут какие-то вопросы — обращайтесь.  
Она задумалась, как различать двух совершенно одинаковых роботов, но тут прозвенел сигнал коммуникатора: информатор с Внешних миров прислал запрошенную информацию, и солярианка устремилась к терминалу связи. Сейчас ей совершенно не хотелось отвлекаться от новых роботов, поэтому она просто развернула информацию на весь экран и дала команду ждать. Только Глэдия хотела вернуться к новому приобретению, как неожиданно со своего места встал ее напарник.  
— Я до ближайшей станции, — Бейли отряхнул и расправил свой плащ, — надо узнать, как дела у Джез и Бентли.  
— Хорошо, — кивнула солярианка, провожая его взглядом.  
Сейчас с этим уже не было проблем.

Когда это случилось в первый раз, Глэдия удивленно посмотрела на своего напарника:  
— Но она бросила тебя, Элайдж, разве нет?  
Глэдия не спрашивала, она знала. Бейли вздохнул.  
— Она сделала это ради Бентли. Представляешь, каково быть сыном опального гражданина? Да если бы не мой побег, их бы деклассировали вместе со мной. Джезебел сделала это ради ребенка.  
Немного помолчав, он добавил:  
— Знаешь, Глэдия, а ведь Джез рыдала всю ночь. Как только узнала о бунте, о том, что Эндерби наорал на меня и обещал уволить, как только я сказал ей обо всём этом , она ушла в другую комнату и там давилась слезами до утра, — еще один вздох, затем дальше. — А когда она сказала мне, что разводится со мной и забирает Бентли, она была бледной как смерть, но не проронила ни слезинки. Я бы не смог. Я бы до последнего держался за нее, утопив ее вместе с собой, теперь я это понимаю. А вот Джезебел смогла, ей хватило характера.  
Закончив говорить, Бейли несколько минут смотрел перед собой, затем машинально полез в карман плаща за несуществующей трубкой.  
Больше они об этом не говорили.

Когда Элайдж ушел, Глэдия, оставшись одна, подсела поближе к одному из рыжеволосых роботов.  
— У тебя должно быть персональное название, если не ошибаюсь? — спросила она.  
— Р. Джендер Пэнелл, если вам интересно мое полное имя, госпожа.  
Приятный голос робота создавал ощущение вежливости. Конечно, именно так он был запрограммировал.  
— Можешь называть меня просто по имени, — улыбнулась солярианка. — А где второй?..  
— Друг Дэниел отправился приготовить вам ужин, — бесстрастно сообщил андроид. — Он сказал, что это был приказ мужчины с вами, Элайджа Бейли.  
Глэдия смутно припоминала, что тот пробурчал что-то про «хотелось бы поесть» перед уходом.  
— А как он узнает, что нужно готовить? — спросила она. — Ведь он здесь впервые?  
— Он может побеседовать с бортовым позитронным мозгом, чтобы получить необходимую информацию, госпожа Глэдия.  
Пожалуй, это обращение все-таки нравилось беглой солярианке.  
— Хорошо, Джендер, а теперь расскажи, что ты видел на Солярии…

Второй робот, известный как «друг Дэниел», направился по коридору корабля в небольшое помещение, выполнявшее функцию кухни. Глэдия, истинная сибаритка, любила пищу, приготовленную не синтетическим репликатором, а из натуральных продуктов. Ради этого она даже заказала себе парочку роботов-поваров, но сейчас рыжий робот предпочел сам приготовить обед — человек очень хотел по возвращению плотно поесть.  
Доктор Сартон наделил свое творение способностью считывать эмоциональный фон живых существ, дабы помочь машине освоиться среди людей, чтобы лучше их понимать, анализировать и делать выводы. Если бы не внезапно всколыхнувшиеся возмущенные медиевисты, поднявшие бунт, проникшие в Космотаун и убившие — при одном воспоминании об этом позитронный мозг послал сигнал дискомфорта — доктора Сартона, то Дэниел мог бы узнать о себе и своем предназначении намного больше. Но даже имеющихся у него знаний хватило, чтобы узнать своего собеседника.  
Подсоединившись к позитронному мозгу корабля, дабы узнать о вкусовых пристрастиях человека, андроид сразу идентифицировал старого знакомого — пусть они и контактировали не так уж часто. Если бы краткую беседу роботов можно было передать словами, то звучало бы это примерно так:  
— Друг Жискар, — приятный голос Дэниела, конечно, не был задействован, но можно представить, что он произнес это вслух, — я хотел бы отметить, что удивлен видеть тебя здесь. Мне сказали , что твой позитронный мозг был установлен в оболочку экспериментального корабля, потерпевшего крушение, но, очевидно, это не так.  
— Я бы сказал, что удивлен нашей встрече не меньше, друг Дэниел. Значит, после смерти доктора Сартона доктор Фастольф приостановил разработку таких моделей?  
— Не сразу, друг Жискар. Мой создатель успел собрать лишь меня, а доктор Фастольф собрал Джендера, воспользовавшись его данными. Но на Солярии у него не было времени заниматься этим проектом, так что нас с Джендером временно выключили.  
Пауза, длящаяся доли секунды.  
— Друг Дэниел, я хотел бы знать о случившемся после моего исчезновения.  
Любой человек, обладавший хоть какой-то долей подозрительности, сразу бы задумался, отвечать ли на этот вопрос. Для робота же таких сомнений не существовало.  
— Как тебе известно, друг Жискар, как только ты и доктор Фастольф отбыли на Солярию, мой создатель велел мне отправиться в библиотеку Космотауна и ознакомиться со всей информацией, касающейся создания и формулировки Трех Законов. Пока я читал эти исторические справки, прошло больше суток, но я не беспокоился: мне был отдан приказ изучить все имеющиеся там данные. К сожалению, когда я вернулся, доктор Сартон был уже мертв.  
— Постой, друг Дэниел. Твой создатель не говорил тебе, для чего он дал тебе это задание?  
— Нет, друг Жискар, но он выглядел обеспокоенным.  
— Тогда, друг Дэниел, продолжай рассказ, — попросил Жискар.  
— После этого меня перенаправили на Солярию, так как доктор Фастольф, ближайший друг моего создателя, находился там. Когда я прибыл, то ты уже был известен как пропавший и разбившийся корабль. Доктор Фастольф был не очень рад моему прибытию, но, я полагаю, причина крылась не во мне: он спешно собирался на Аврору, мой визит оказался некстати.  
— Тебе известно, почему, друг Дэниел?  
— Один из заключенных, обвиненный в убийстве Рикэна Дэльмара, доктор Либиг, разрабатывал некий проект, посвященный новой модели кораблей с позитронным мозгом. Больше я ничего об этом не знаю. Я полагаю, тебе может быть известно об этом больше, друг Жискар.  
— Да, это так, друг Дэниел. Но что же после этого случилось на Авроре ?  
— Доктор Фастольф собрал друга Джендера, руководствуясь записями моего создателя. Но вскоре начал свою деятельность Институт робототехники, и из-за этого он счел более безопасными для нас с Джендером более отдаленные миры.  
Если бы это был человеческий разговор, то данная его часть была бы минутной паузой.  
— Спасибо, друг Дэниел. Ты помог мне многое понять.  
Снова небольшая пауза.  
— Пожалуйста, друг Жискар. Но не мог бы ты мне объяснить, какие именно выводы ты сделал, сопоставив эти сведения с уже известными тебе фактами? — попросил Дэниел. — Мне бы хотелось владеть всей полнотой информации.  
— Конечно, друг Дэниел. Только я попросил бы тебя не распространяться об этих выводах без необходимости.  
— Если ты считаешь желательным умолчать о них, я выполню твои рекомендации.

Если быть честным, визиты на незарегистрированные космические станции Бейли никогда не радовали. Там крутился разношерстный сброд, занимавшийся контрабандой, взяточничеством, подкупом, убийствами, наркотическими препаратами и прочими вещами, с которыми в прошлой жизни детективу класса С-5 необходимо было бороться. И, что характерно, землян среди этих людей было очень мало: немногим удавалось покинуть Матушку-Землю.  
В медиевистских гиперволновках иногда показывали подобные места: это были грязные «бары», где собирались потрепанные жизнью преступники, там вечно играла громкая музыка, танцевали полуголые женщины, везде была неразбериха, а главные герои подмигивали кому-то и вершили темные дела с чистыми и честными глазами.  
На незарегистрированных станциях все было совсем не так. Да, здесь тоже была громкая музыка и полуголые женщины, но в строго отведенных для этого закрытых помещениях. Внешне все было чисто, прилично и напоминало обычный офис города без дня и ночи: для сохранности станция была расположена в монолитной скале астероида. Бейли подошел к координационному терминалу и быстро набрал на экране запрос о переводе средств. Он предпочитал помогать своей семье анонимно, с бесхозного счета: когда Джез получит эти деньги, то в качестве отправителя будет значиться какой-нибудь Фонд Защиты Культурологического Наследия или просто лотерейный номер — выигрышный. Почему-то Элайдж был уверен, что его бывшая жена прекрасно знает, от кого приходят деньги, но подставлять ее и Бентли — сколько ему сейчас? уже наверняка начал работать — он не собирался. Быть уличенной в связи с космическим пиратом — хуже и не придумаешь.  
Терминал пискнул, сообщая о том, что деньги переведены успешно. Теперь можно было возвращаться, но Элайджу хотелось пройти по станции и посмотреть, что изменилось за время его отсутствия — он не был здесь больше года. Бейли помнил неплохую столовую в одном из корпусов, и направился туда: голод был все ощутимее, он заставлял желудок неприятно сжиматься и громко ворчать.  
Интерьер столовой практически не изменился: все тот же приглушенный свет, из динамиков звучала все та же ненавязчивая музыка, стояли те же мягкие кресла, обитые искусственной кожей темно-бордового цвета. В отличие от столовых на Земле, здесь люди сидели группами и оживленно беседовали, не уделяя пище особого внимания. Момент для посещения был не самый удачный: почти все столы были заняты, а единственный свободный находился рядом с шумной компанией, активно перетиравшей свежие слухи. В том, что это лишь слухи, можно было не сомневаться: настоящие дела обсуждались тихо и за закрытыми дверями, а не в общественной столовой среднего класса. Здесь же была компания простых бродяг: такие скрывались за те или иные проступки, подрабатывая всем, что находили. Сейчас они судачили о сплетнях с Солярии, и, уловив что-то интересное, Бейли прислушался , делая вид, что занят содержимым своей тарелки.  
— Слыхали, что говорят? — хрипловатый голос старого курильщика. — Солярианские шишки хотят с Авророй о чем-то договариваться, не иначе как очередную облаву устраивать собрались.  
— Да какую облаву, — хмыкнул гнусавый тенор, — пусть ловят — всех не переловят!  
— Больно много ты возомнил о себе, сам только-только нос показал — и уже морду воротишь! Брехня это, про облаву. Тут поговаривают, что конец земляшкам настал: Солярия-то с Авророй наклепают роботов — и все, нет больше захудалой планетки! — говоривший противно захихикал.  
— Дак это, — гнусавый тенор стал неуверенным, и, шмыгнув носом, продолжил: — Три Закона же, как тогда…  
— Не будь идиотом, — спокойный голос, уверенный в себе и своих словах, заставил Элайджа насторожиться.  
Кем бы ни был этот бродяга, он явно знал, о чем говорит. Будто случайно, Бейли бросил взгляд в сторону компании, чтобы увидеть этого человека, сейчас хладнокровно поясняющего:  
— Они не строят сейчас роботов, друг мой. Они строят корабли. Слышал, Амадиро продвигает идею освоения планет роботами — человекоподобными роботами? Вот то-то и оно.  
Рассмотреть черты лица говорившего не удавалось: будто изображение расплывалось, теряя четкость при пристальном взгляде. Наверняка какой-то новомодный голографический прибор, Бейли был не силен в этих технических новинках — они не были ему нужны.  
— Ладно, Счастливчик, уговорил, — гнусавый ухмыльнулся, — а с земляшками-то что?  
— А что с ними? Ничего с ними не будет. Знаешь поговорку — рыба гниет с головы? Если уничтожить Землю, человечество просто потеряется в космосе, как безголовая рыбешка, забыв о своих корнях, — уверенно произнес тот, кого называли Счастливчиком.  
— Да ты, кажись, этот, ме-ди-е-вист! — выговорил сиплый прокуренный голос.  
— История учит нас, — судя по интонации, Счастливчик улыбался. — Иногда она жестокий учитель, но я очень надеюсь, что до уничтожения Земли не доживу.  
— Поверь, многие будут этому рады! — за этими словами последовал дружный смех.  
На этом этапе беседы салат в тарелке у Элайджа закончился, и он поспешно встал, торопливо отодвинув пустую посуду. Когда-то он расследовал смерть мужа Глэдии, и все еще помнил, как звали обвиняемого, и чем он занимался.  
Беспилотными кораблями-убийцами.

Идя обратно, Бейли думал о доме. О своей небольшой по сибаритским критериям космонитов, но роскошной по меркам поднявшегося с самых низов землянина квартире в жилом блоке тесного перенаселенного Города. О том, что им с Джез и Бентли жилось не так уж и плохо, и если бы не бунт… Элайдж не сразу сообразил, почему уволить решили его: ведь он действительно не мог ничего сделать с толпой один. Он вызвал подкрепление, но оно пришло слишком поздно. И Эндерби прилюдно наорал на детектива так, будто тот должен был вытащить оружие и стрелять по толпе — по толпе простых граждан, Иосафат! Только потом, попав в опалу, Бейли понял: неважно, виноват он или нет, мог он что-то сделать или не мог. Джулиусу Эндерби, ударившемуся в политику, нужен был просто козел отпущения в переговорах с космонитами. И выбрал он не кого-то другого, а старого друга. Хотя все остальные мотивы комиссара были ясны, Элайдж всё ещё не мог понять, почему он решил убрать именно его, ведь они дружили ещё с колледжа. Что или кто так повлиял на мнение Джулиуса о нём?..  
Элайдж мучительно старался вспомнить, как же звали того космонита, с которым Эндерби говорил по видеосвязи перед тем, как всё это случилось? Келлер? Келдер… Келден! Келден Амадиро, глава Института робототехники: именно этот надменный мужчина настаивал на том, чтобы Космотаун немедленно начали эвакуировать с Земли. Именно он, как слышал Элайдж, ратовал за уменьшение количества контактов с Землей, любых контактов: личных, дипломатических, и, что более важно, торговых. Этот мерзавец, эгоистичная скотина из Внешних миров, сознательно душил Землю — пусть затхлую, задыхающуюся от переизбытка людей, но родную для него, для Элайджа, Иосафат! И пусть сейчас он был изгнан из своего мира, Бейли все еще был истинным землянином.  
И он был уверен, что лично разберется в этом деле. Должен разобраться.

Однако по возвращении на корабль Бейли понял, что не все будет так просто. По крайней мере, спокойно поразмыслить о проблеме ненависти к Земле космонитов и Келдена Амадиро в частности ему сейчас не дадут. Его поджидал запах вкусного домашнего суфле и Глэдия, мило воркующая с одним из рыжих роботов. Увидев напарника, солярианка тут же вскочила, расправив длинную домашнюю юбку.  
— Элайдж, у меня есть отличная идея!  
— Иосафат, женщина! — возмутился тот. — Я еще порог не переступил, а ты уже мучаешь меня такими страшными словами!  
Он прошел к своему креслу и устало плюхнулся на мягкое сиденье. Вздохнув, Бейли поинтересовался:  
— Так что за идея, Глэдия?  
— Элайдж, — промурлыкала госпожа Дэльмар, — на Авроре будет бал-маскарад послезавтра. Я хочу участвовать.  
— Почему? — нашел в себе силы спросить Бейли, поборов абсолютно справедливый порыв немедленно отказать.  
Глэдия мечтательно вздохнула.  
— Во-первых, — она принялась загибать пальцы, — это бал-маскарад! Элайдж, я уже почти год не бываю нигде, я хочу выйти в свет! А тут такая прекрасная возможность поддержать анонимность и в то же время посмотреть, что носят самые модные космониты всех Внешних миров! Это, кстати, было во-вторых: шанс узнать модные тенденции в нашем деле лишним не бывает, верно? Я ведь дизайнер, мне обязательно нужно знать об этом! К тому же, имея такую информацию, мы могли бы выгоднее реализовывать награбленное.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Бейли. — Но все-таки я бы был поосторожнее…  
— Но ты только посмотри на список гостей! — Глэдия сунула ему в руки планшет с развернутым списком. — Там будет столько людей, чьи наряды я бы хотела увидеть!  
Тот честно начал читать полученный файл, потом вдруг удивленно заморгал, еще раз всмотрелся в символы, после чего категорично заявил:  
— Нет, мы туда не пойдем.  
Глэдия тут же обиженно вскинулась:  
— Но почему? Почему, ведь это действительно неплохая возможность…  
— Нет, Глэдия, — Элайдж нервно взглянул на высветившийся на планшете список. — Там будет Эндерби, а он знает меня в лицо. И тебя, кстати, тоже.  
— Но это же бал-маскарад! — напомнила солярианка.  
— Джулиус знает меня с юных лет, — парировал Бейли. — Он узнает меня даже под маской. Я не пойду, Глэдия, не пойду и точка! А одну я тебя не отпущу, это слишком опасно — идти на такую авантюру без напарника.  
По лицу женщины было понятно, что ей-то на бал как раз очень хочется. Быть космическим пиратом, конечно, увлекательно, но как же ей, бывшему дизайнеру, хотелось посмотреть на самое шикарное мероприятие Авроры! Прогуляться по залам с высокими колоннами и позолоченными барельефами, посмотреть на репродукции знаменитейших картин древности, вдыхать запах ароматной воды, которой наполняли декоративные фонтанчики…  
— Тогда я пойду с Джендером! — заявила Глэдия, уперев кулачки в бока.  
Бейли поперхнулся.  
— С этим? — изумился он. — Глэдия, ты серьезно?  
— Но Элайдж, это же отличная идея…  
— Нет, Глэдия! — Как убедить солярианку, воспитанную в эгоистичной социальной среде, и вообще не привыкшую выслушивать чье-то мнение, в ее неправоте, Бейли не знал, но очень старался. — Он же машина! Робот! А если ему придет в его позитронные мозги мысль о том, что правильнее будет слить информацию о нас ВБР, что тогда? — Он возмущённо засопел. Иосафат! Что за дурацкая идея — идти на бал с краденным роботом, от которого неизвестно, чего ожидать?  
— Элайдж, он этого не сделает, — Глэдия понимала, что беспокойство напарника не беспочвенное, — я уже говорила с ним. Он не будет делать ничего, что могло бы нас выдать или повредить мне, он просто будет меня сопровождать. Ты ведь знаешь, как хорошо я умею управляться с роботами и отдавать им приказы!  
— Но там же будет, — Бейли сверился со списком, — не только Эндерби! Организатор этого бала — глава Института робототехники, Келден Амадиро! А если он узнает…  
— Он не узнает, — успокаивающе ответила Глэдия, усаживаясь в мягкое кресло, — наши роботы сделаны по индивидуальному заказу, довольно давно и явно втайне от Института. Так что этот, как его там, Амадиро? Так вот, он не узнает Джендера.  
Бейли вздохнул, понимая, что упрямую солярианку ему уже не отговорить.  
— Не волнуйся, Элайдж, — улыбнулась та, — проблем не будет.

Как известно, большинство проблем начинаются именно с этой фразы. Неприятности начались почти сразу же — когда Элайдж понял, что останется на корабле один на один со вторым рыжим роботом.  
— С этой железякой? — возмущался Бейли. — Глэдия, мне будет спокойнее, если он будет выключен! А ещё лучше – снова заперт в своём «саркофаге»!  
Солярианка прищурилась так, что его взяла дрожь.  
— Элайдж, — медленно, как будто разговаривая с неразумным ребенком, произнесла она, — сколько лет уже прошло с того момента, как ты улетел с Земли! И за все это время ты так и не научился понимать, что робот не причинит тебе вреда? Да он тебе даже твое любимое блюдо приготовил! И как! Мне б такое суфле самой никогда в жизни не сделать! А ты, между прочим, даже не попробовал!  
Сконфуженный Бейли попытался возразить:  
— Но я ему не доверяю…  
— Жискару же ты доверяешь! — безапелляционным тоном перебила его госпожа Дэльмар. Это ее перевоплощение из капризной девчонки в непреклонную леди всегда сбивало Элайджа с толку. — Вот и этот робот ничем не хуже!  
— Но Глэдия, я просто не хочу…  
— И никаких «но»! — припечатала та. — Уже не маленький. Я иду на бал с одним роботом, ты остаешься здесь с другим роботом. Все, точка.  
— Но…  
— Элайдж, — уверенные интонации Глэдии стали мягче, — доверься моему решению. Раньше мы всегда находили компромисс, потому что прислушивались к мнению друг друга, уважали тот профессионализм, тот опыт, что принесли с собой из наших прошлых жизней. Я росла с роботами с самого детства, я знаю, как с ними обращаться. И поверь, Элайдж, тебе ничего не угрожает, как и мне. Договорились?  
— Договорились, — пробормотал Бейли, понимая, что солярианка права.  
У него нет причин не доверять этому рыжеволосому подобию человека. По крайней мере, он изо всех сил старался убедить себя в этом.

Элайдж Бейли был не единственным, кого беспокоил предстоящий праздник. Позитронный мозг корабля неспешно — с точки зрения роботов, конечно, с точки зрения человека это была скорость молнии, — обдумывал происходящее.  
Еще будучи роботом-андроидом — совершенно стандартной на вид моделью с металлическим корпусом и горящими красными глазами, — один раз Жискар уже допустил ошибку, ослабив влияние на доктора Сартона и землянина Джулиуса Эндерби. Следовавший за своим создателем, Хэном Фастольфом, серой тенью, андроид прислушивался к мыслям окружавших его людей. Людей, влиявших на историю.  
Жискар получил способности телепата случайно, но не собирался ни отказываться от предоставляемых ими возможностей, которые позволяли ему лучше выполнять его рабочие функции и, в частности, точнее следовать Первому Закону, ни открывать свою тайну кому бы то ни было — это было равноценно самоубийству и противоречило Третьему Закону.  
Жискар знал, что Эндерби смертельно боялся создания неотличимых от человека роботов, но действовать тот пока не решался. Так же ему было известно, что, как только доктор Сартон такого робота создаст, то тут же начнет выполнять свой план с «C/Fe»-обществом, а это землянина только разозлит. Поэтому Жискар незаметно подавлял изобретательские импульсы одного и агрессию другого. А потом, совершенно неожиданно, позвонил глава Института робототехники с Авроры, заявив, что раз Солярия потеряла из-за нелепого разбирательства одного из лучших своих специалистов, то именно Хэн Фастольф должен собрать его записи, изучить их и завершить эксперимент, заменив занятого судебными разборками профессора. Фастольф, как натура любознательная, тут же согласился, с легким сожалением попрощавшись со своим коллегой, оставленным на пороге открытия.  
И переступившим этот порог. Как только Фастольф забрал Жискара с собой, Наменну Сартон тут же завершил свою работу. Наверняка сообщив об этом землянину-комиссару. И когда поднялся бунт, когда Жискар начал понимать смысл новой работы своего создателя, он подкинул ему идею: вмонтировать в один из кораблей уже имеющийся позитронный мозг, мозг своего робота-помощника. Только так можно было укрыться от того, кто, как подозревал робот-телепат, стоял за всем этим, и кто обязательно бы попытался протянуть свои руки к нему, Жискару.  
Но когда робот превратился в корабль, игра вышла на новый уровень. Как только это произошло, Жискар немедленно симулировал сбой, отказ системы и экстренный взлет в никуда — сенсоры показали, что корабль разбился в пыль при столкновении с одной из лун. Некоторое время Р. Жискар — теперь уже «Жискар» — просто дрейфовал в космосе, экономя энергию и выжидая отключения тревоги, после чего под другим названием приземлился на космодром Авроры для дозаправки, где на его пути и попалась беглая солярианка. В тот момент их мысли были почти одинаковы: спрятаться, затаиться, скрыться от окружающего мира. И, уловив ее эмоции, «Жискар» подкинул солярианке мысль : угнать небольшой корабль, улететь… Когда Глэдия вдруг вспомнила о своем друге-детективе, который мог бы ей помочь и которому тоже некуда было деваться – историю с вспыхнувшим на Земле бунтом крутили по всем новостям, – «Жискар» понял: это тоже люди, которым будет суждено творить историю. Которым суждено стать свидетелями начинающегося шторма.  
«Друг Джендер, — сигнал Жискара позитронный мозг андроида уловил легко, — я хочу дать тебе поручение. Очень важное и, может быть, это поможет многим людям».  
«Конечно, друг Жискар. Что необходимо сделать?»

Глэдия была великолепна и, что было еще более восхитительно, она прекрасно об этом знала. Синее платье, украшенное сверкающими кристаллами, выкраденными с одной из поставок на Солярию и лично прикрепленными госпожой Дэльмар, выгодно подчеркивало фигуру, выставляя оголенную спину на всеобщее обозрение. Ровные складки ткани, четко расположенные по задумке дизайнера — а Глэдия сама себе была дизайнером — по нисходящей на длинной юбке, хоть и прикрывали стройные ноги, но изящный силуэт солярианки только выигрывал от этого. На лице едва прятала скулы небольшая маска — чтобы бал-маскарад оставался маскарадом.  
Да, Глэдия прекрасно знала о собственной неотразимости. Стоявший рядом с ней Джендер должен был соответствовать ее великолепию, и она, как дизайнер, не могла не признать — у него для этого были все данные.  
— Я немного изменю тебе прическу,— решила солярианка, — а потом займемся твоим костюмом.  
— Да, госпожа Глэдия, — послушно согласился робот.

Сеть информаторов, благодаря которой космические пираты получали все необходимые данные, была результатом тщательной совместной работы Глэдии и Бейли. Солярианка успела завязать знакомства, к тому же обладала лоском и очарованием, помогающим убеждать многих собеседников. Бывший детектив вынес с собой контакты и коды доступа — не только свои — к базам ВБР, что помогало быть на несколько шагов впереди. Поэтому такие мероприятия, как этот бал-маскарад, заставляли быть осторожными: если в случае акций ВБР Бейли знал, чего следует опасаться, то на общественных мероприятиях никогда нельзя было угадать, кто узнает тебя, кто нажмет тревожную кнопку, и от кого придется спасаться в спешке.  
Никаких погонь, никаких перестрелок, никаких внезапных ситуаций. По крайней мере, Бейли очень старался, чтобы так оно и было.  
Но каждый раз он слышал: «Элайдж, у меня отличная идея…» — и все правила летели в тартарары.

Глядя на обнаженную фигуру андроида, Глэдия не могла избавиться от ощущения, что перед ней живой человек. Робот был сделан с дотошностью, делавшей его незаметным среди людей, если не считать, конечно, выделяющейся красивой внешности. Он был точной копией человека вплоть до полупрозрачных волосков на идеально гладкой коже.  
— Начнем с прически, — решила леди Дэльмар, берясь за ножницы и прикидывая, что больше подойдет к форме лица андроида. Платье она благоразумно временно сменила на свой обычный наряд.  
Глэдия не знала, растут ли у таких моделей волосы, или сделанная ею стрижка будет теперь постоянным атрибутом имиджа Джендера, но в своих руках она была уверена. Кожа, конечно же, искусственная, была, тем не менее, теплой и нежной, как и человеческая. Не удержавшись, Глэдия провела по ней ладонью, потом снова взялась за работу.  
— Сделаем челку вот та-а-а-ак, — промурлыкала она, осторожно подравнивая пряди.  
Закончив, она сделала пару шагов назад, чтобы взглянуть на результат своего труда. Джендер послушно замер, не шевелясь и даже не моргая.  
— Вышло очень даже неплохо, — Глэдия кивнула сама себе, затем подошла к личному терминалу и развернула на весь монитор фотографии с модными нарядами, из которых надеялась почерпнуть вдохновение.  
— С моим платьем мы определились , — решительно заявила солярианка, — теперь надо выбрать что-то, что шло бы тебе, шло бы тебе со мной, и при этом смотрелось бы просто сногсшибательно!  
Джендер не возражал, внимательно наблюдая за своей новой хозяйкой.

Бейли нетерпеливо барабанил пальцами по краю приборной панели, пока «Жискар» совершал посадку на космодром Авроры, ближайший к месту проведения торжественного приема. Мест почти не было: рядом располагался не только Большой Зал Грации, где проходил бал-маскарад, но и Институт робототехники, а под его нужды требовалось немало площади.  
— Я готова, Элайдж, — раздался звонкий голос Глэдии, заставив того вздрогнуть.  
Бейли обернулся, готовясь произнести суровую напутственную речь об осторожности, но не смог произнести ни слова. Он долго молча смотрел на напарницу, потом прочистил горло и все-таки выдавил:  
— Выглядишь потрясающе.  
— Я знаю, Элайдж, — улыбнулась та. — Не беспокойся, я буду осторожна — ты ведь об этом хотел прочитать лекцию?  
Бейли кивнул, госпожа Дэльмар подмигнула в ответ:  
— Все будет в порядке, со мной будет Джендер.  
— Это-то меня и беспокоит, — пробормотал землянин. Как ни старался, он ничего не мог поделать со своим недоверием к этим новым роботам.  
Вздохнув, Глэдия подошла к мужчине, с которым она вместе была уже несколько лет , и которого по-прежнему нужно было убеждать в безопасности роботов, словно малого ребенка, и взяла его за руку.  
— Элайдж, — ее голос звучал мягко и нежно, — верь мне. Эти роботы не доставят проблем. Они — наша надежная опора.  
— Я постараюсь поверить.  
По голосу Бейли было ясно, что, несмотря на кажущуюся грубость, он действительно пытается.  
— Вот и славно, — махнув рукой на прощанье, госпожа Солярия направилась к шлюзу, где ее уже ждал Джендер. — Буду поздно, милый!  
— Буду ждать, — напряженно отозвался Бейли.  
То, что его оставили наедине с роботом, не могло не напрягать землянина.  
Он привык не доверять никому, а особенно — подделкам под человека.

Сам бал проходил в Большом Зале Грации, красиво декорированном в честь мероприятия. Это был не просто зал — это был комплекс зданий , целый дворец, построенный как странное смешение лучших черт самых разных стилей доатомного века. Роскошные здания с балконами, колоннами и кариатидами, тщательно выстриженные кусты по краям ровных дорожек и замысловатых клумб, а главное — гости, все прибывающие, восхищающиеся этим великолепием. Очень ярким элементом интерьера было огромное витражное окно Большого Зала — не столько окно, сколько целая стена из цветного стекла, собранного в затейливую мозаику. Сквозь него солнце Авроры отбрасывало причудливые блики на всех, кто находился внутри. Но даже без цветных пятен космониты выглядели броско: каждый из них озаботился подобрать себе костюм, создающий неповторимый индивидуальный образ, красочный и запоминающийся. Еще бы, ведь здесь собрался весь высший свет Внешних миров!  
Глэдия, даром что родилась на Солярии, где о таких скопищах народу нельзя было даже помыслить, чувствовала себя на этом приеме как рыба в воде: ее окружала атмосфера вышколенности, стильных нарядов и хороших манер. Джендер рядом с ней держался совершенно естественно, спокойное выражение его лица делало робота только красивее, в его осанке и движениях чувствовался некий аристократизм. Несколько первых танцев Глэдия отдала ему, потом отправилась осматривать зал более детально: ей не терпелось ознакомиться с тем, как сейчас декорировали помещения на Авроре. И не только помещения интересовали ее, но и гости: каждый космонит старался подобрать себе образ под стать, и в общей своей массе это было сделано со вкусом.  
— Леди соизволит подарить мне один танец? — поклонился один из аврорианцев.  
Глэдия мгновенно оценила его зелено-желтый камзол, кружева на отворотах, накрахмаленные манжеты и тщательно уложенные волосы.  
— Леди соизволит, — промурлыкала она. — У вас очень красивая прическа. Не порекомендуете парикмахера?  
— Он перед вами, — улыбнулся ей мужчина. — Если захотите продолжить знакомство, то меня зовут Гремионис. Впрочем, я не обижусь, если столь шикарная женщина уже имеет, — его взгляд скользнул по Джендеру, тихо беседующему с каким-то среднего возраста космонитом со смешными оттопыренными ушами, — фаворита.  
— О, это просто друг, — рассмеялась солярианка. — Не расскажете ли мне о том, что сейчас модно на Авроре?

На «Жискаре» тем временем атмосфера была не самой лучшей. Бейли нервничал, и то, что рядом с ним находилась эта подделка под человека, именуемая человекоподобным роботом, его вовсе не радовало.  
Дэниел некоторое время сидел, спокойно глядя по сторонам, затем предпринял попытку заговорить с находящимся рядом мужчиной.  
— Элайдж, я полагаю… — начал было робот.  
— Для тебя, железяка, я мистер Бейли, — огрызнулся тот.  
— Но госпожа Глэдия называет вас…  
— Мы с Глэдией — партнеры, ясно? — рявкнул тот. — Еще не хватало, чтобы какой-то там робот со мной фамильярничал!  
Андроид затих, но вскоре вновь подал голос. Его тон был предельно вежлив.  
— Я хотел бы сообщить, что я не являюсь «каким-то там роботом», более того, я нахожу обращение «железяка» субъективно отягощенным негативным смыслом , поэтому предпочел бы то имя, которое использовали мои конструкторы, доктора…  
— Короче, — буркнул Бейли. — Чего ты хочешь?  
— Называйте меня Дэниелом, пожалуйста, — вежливо попросил робот.  
Элайдж вытаращился на собеседника.  
— Дэниел? Тебя что, так и зовут?  
Выпалив это, он тут же обругал себя за невнимательность. Опыт общения с роботами у землянина был невелик, Р. Сэмми не в счет: понятие о роли роботов в обществе Элайдж получил на Солярии, где у бессчетного количества роботов не было своих имен, только номера. Привыкнув к этому, Бейли не сразу сообразил, что раз имя есть у Джендера, то и у его «брата» оно тоже должно быть.  
«И ведь Жискар!» — вдруг подумалось ему. — «У него тоже есть имя, но я-то думал, что это имя корабля, а это имя позитронного мозга!»  
— Мое полное имя — Р. Дэниел Оливо, — бесстрастно произнес робот, — но было бы предпочтительнее использовать в качестве обращения просто «Дэниел».  
Бэйли фыркнул вместо ответа. Уж чего-чего, а играть в дружбу с этой подделкой под человека он точно не будет. Особенно сейчас, когда нервы были на пределе: душа болела за Глэдию, легкомысленно отправившуюся почти что в пасть крокодилу.  
Хотя, по мнению Элайджа, танцевать в пасти у крокодила было бы намного безопаснее.

Солярианка кружилась в ритме медленного фокстрота: плавный, изящный, этот танец был словно придуман для нее, чтобы передать ее грацию. Ловко двигаясь, Глэдия не уставала поражаться точности и аккуратности движений Джендера: он очень чутко следил за действиями партнерши, подстраиваясь под ее ритм и не причиняя неудобств.  
«Говорят, мужчина в танце как в постели. Интересно, а Джендер?..»  
Только вслед за этой игривой мыслью женщина вспомнила, что сейчас танцует с роботом. С очень похожим на человека, не таким, как привычные ей роботы Солярии, но все же роботом. Но с ним солярианке было хорошо и уютно, а главное — спокойно. Он не дергался при попытке прикоснуться, как ее так называемый муж, не был навязчивым, как некоторые аврорианцы — за краткое время пребывания на этой планете Глэдия успела понять лишь то, что здесь ей тоже счастья не найти.  
Гремионис смущенно извинился и покинул бал после пары танцев — куда-то опаздывал, да и не важно: теперь госпожа Дэльмар наслаждалась молчаливым обществом Джендера.  
— Джендер, — обратилась она к андроиду, — сходи за чем-нибудь освежающим. Ягодный морс, может быть.  
— Да, госпожа Глэдия, — послушно произнес тот, поклонился ей, как полагалось по правилам этикета, и отправился выполнять приказ.  
Долго быть одной у солярианки все равно не получилось: к ней тут же подошел плотный круглолицый мужчина в черном костюме, стилизованном под чешуйчатый доспех, и, улыбнувшись, поинтересовался:  
— Вы сейчас свободны, госпожа…?  
— Неважно, — Глэдия улыбнулась в ответ. — Сегодня я предпочту быть безымянной леди. Вы тоже пожелаете остаться неизвестным или представитесь?  
— Амадиро, — улыбка стала еще шире, делая собеседника похожим на довольную черную ящерицу. — Келден Амадиро, глава Института робототехники Авроры.  
Что-то в разуме госпожи Дэльмар щелкнуло, предупреждая об опасности.  
— Приятно познакомиться, — мило проворковала солярианка. — Итак, ради чего вы хотели узнать, свободна ли я сейчас?  
«Настоящая леди никогда не показывает своего страха перед врагом».  
— Быть может, продолжим разговор в более тихом месте?  
Амадиро окинул взглядом большой зал и указал на одно из помещений, предназначенное для тех гостей, что захотели бы уединиться: Аврора была довольно-таки раскрепощенной планетой, особенно в том, что касалось бы секса. Правда, солярианке не казалось, что этот космонит хочет от нее чего-то подобного. И она оказалась права.  
Стоило ей зайти в комнату с красивыми, обитыми красным шелком стенами, мужчина поинтересовался, будто невзначай:  
— Так как вас зовут?  
— Я уже упоминала, — Глэдия продолжала улыбаться, — о своих планах на тайну моей личности. Это бал-маскарад, разве нет?  
— Да, — хмыкнул Амадиро, — я так и думал, что тебя это зацепит.  
Глэдия ахнула от неожиданности — нахальный мужчина схватил ее за руки и придвинул к себе. Глядя солярианке прямо в глаза, Келден вкрадчиво произнес:  
— Госпожа Глэдия Дэльмар, безутешная вдова, верно? Или теперь вас следует называть Глэдия Солярия, беглая преступница? Почему без напарника, дамочка? Я бы с радостью передал в руки закона вас обоих!  
Амадиро явно ожидал бурной реакции. Глэдия даже не вздрогнула, хотя его непосредственная близость нервировала кого угодно. Вместо этого, ощущая на своем лице дыхание Келдена, она презрительно прищурила глаза, не удостаивая аврорианца ответом.  
— Молчание не поможет вам, госпожа Солярия, — усмехнулся Амадиро. — Я лично прослежу, чтобы вы были переданы в руки закона и наказаны по всей строгоАРРГРРРХ, П-ПРОКЛЯТАЯ ФУРИЯ!!  
Келден явно не знал, что бессмысленно хватать за руки женщину на шпильках. Пока он, бормоча проклятия, хватался за пострадавшую ногу, Глэдия златовласой нимфой просочилась в большой зал, где сейчас вальсировали гости. Ее взгляд почти мгновенно зацепился за Джендера — тот стоял возле напитков и о чем-то беседовал с тем же лопоухим аврорианцем. На лице андроида было все то же выражение спокойной заинтересованности. Но прежде, чем Глэдия успела окликнуть робота, раздался вопль:  
— Остановить преступницу! Немедленно!  
Танцующие остановились, а музыка продолжала играть. И именно под звуки венского вальса Келден Амадиро с побелевшими от злости скулами прокричал:  
— Всем роботам, приказ: немедленно задержать Глэдию Дэльмар Солярия за преступления против…  
Положение было отчаянным. Глэдия уже видела, как с разных концов зала на помощь спешат роботы-официанты, роботы-охранники и роботы-уборщики. И Джендер.  
За долю секунды — никто даже не успел разглядеть его движений — андроид оказался возле женщины. Подхватив изумленную солярианку на руки, он так же стремительно преодолел расстояние от центра зала, где они находились, до окна. Здесь он на мгновение замер, рассчитывая расстояние и плотность объектов, а затем, выставив один локоть вперед, рванулся вперед, сквозь витраж. С громким звоном цветные осколки полетели в разные стороны, но ни один из них не попал в Глэдию: робот бережно заслонил ее, покачнувшись на тонком карнизе, и, даже не дав опомниться, сделал прыжок вперед — в бездну за окном.  
Это не было падением — это был полет. Золотые волосы Глэдии, длинный подол ее платья и декоративные перья — все это трепетало на ветру, как трепетало само существо солярианки, глядящей в глаза своего спасителя. Как только ноги Джендера коснулись карниза прилежащего здания, он легко оттолкнулся и рванулся к следующей точке опоры, осторожно и быстро спускаясь вниз, до роскошной клумбы. Добравшись до нее, он на мгновение замер в ворохе лепестков, поднятых его стремительным движением.  
«Он словно божество из древних мифов».  
Робот приземлился ровно в центре круга из роз, и теперь яркими мазками оседали на нем и удерживаемой им солярианке лепестки насыщенно-бордового цвета. Время возобновило свой бег: оценив окружение, Джендер рванулся дальше, к оставленным гостями бала машинам. Большинство автомобилей управлялось роботами-лакеями, именно с помощью такого водителя пара авантюристов и попала сюда, но сейчас на парковке не было никого.  
— Нам надо добраться до космодрома, — сообразила Глэдия. — Джендер, ты сможешь взломать одну из этих машин и отвезти нас туда?  
— Конечно, госпожа Глэдия, — кивнул андроид.  
Он наклонился над дверцей одного из изящных автомобилей, стилизованных под кабриолет, и принялся возиться с замком. Солярианка успела нервно оглянуться в сторону здания, где проходил бал: с минуты на минуту могли появиться их преследователи. Но раньше, чем это произошло, раздался тихий щелчок и дверь отворилась.  
— Госпожа Глэдия, — вежливо придержал дверь робот, — прошу.  
— Спасибо, Джендер, — устало улыбнувшись, леди Дэльмар опустилась на сиденье. — Мчись к космодрому, там нас ждет «Жискар».  
— Хорошо, госпожа Глэдия, — с бесстрастной вежливостью произнёс робот..  
Закрыв глаза, солярианка вздохнула, затем подняла сжатую ладонь и осторожно раскрыла ее, стараясь не уронить то, что прятала все это время.  
В тонких ухоженных пальчиках скрывался бордовый лепесток розы.

Бейли изнывал от скуки.  
Он не любил ждать. Одно дело — когда все идет по четко выверенному плану, когда знаешь каждый шаг противника наперед! Тогда ожидание было приятно томительным, как, например, предвкушение раскрытия дела, и это было уверенное ожидание. Но совсем другое — ожидание в неизвестности, когда непонятно, чего ждешь: победы или поражения, ловушки или удачи. В такие моменты приходилось отвлекать себя размышлениями, а размышления у землянина всегда выходили на редкость безрадостные.  
— Я вот что не понимаю, — задумчиво спросил Бейли вслух, — зачем мы именно здесь, на Авроре? Мы могли отправить сюда шаттл, но ты, Жискар, зачем-то совершил посадку на поверхность планеты. И теперь, вместо того чтобы скрыться с поля зрения аврорианских радаров, мы стоим здесь и ждем. Хотя нет, я понимаю: если у Глэдии что-то пойдет не так, мы должны быть на подхвате. А на шаттле она вряд ли оторвалась бы от преследования, если бы оно вдруг было…  
Жискар не отвечал, молча отмечая психологическое состояние землянина. Сейчас он был занят тем, что проверял один корабль космопорта за другим, рылся в файлах и данных, разыскивая любые сведения о строящейся эскадрилье кораблей-убийц. Пока Джендер был на балу, надо было собрать как можно больше информации, чтобы сопоставить ее с той, что он принесет.  
— Глэдия! — Бейли заметил красную лампочку коммуникатора и включил громкую связь. — Глэдия, что у вас там происходит?  
По каналу связи шли помехи, на заднем плане был слышен рокот мотора и шум дороги, но голос госпожи Дэльмар звучал четко.  
— Келден Амадиро, Элайдж, — звонко сообщила она. — Этот аврорианский мерзавец вычислил нас и ловил на живца, вот только он думал, что со мной будешь ты, а не Джендер. Собственно, Джендер меня и спас… Ох, Элайдж, ты не представляешь, как это было красиво, он…  
— Глэдия, не сейчас! — к Бейли вернулось самообладание. — Где вы?  
— В десяти минутах от космопорта, милый! И я очень надеюсь, что мы сможем быстро взлететь, потому что, — судя по паузе, в этот момент солярианка оглянулась, — тут три машины, и их пассажиры явно испытывают ко мне не дружеские чувства!  
— Заметь, это было твоя идея! — пробормотал Элайдж. — Жду тебя. Конец связи.  
Сделав паузу и глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться, он окликнул позитронный мозг корабля:  
— Жискар! Готовность к взлету, как только на борту будут Глэдия и Джендер, сразу же сваливаем отсюда.  
— Есть, капитан.  
После спокойного ответа робота пару секунд было тихо, затем стал слышен плавно нарастающий гул разогревающихся двигателей. Бейли встал, разминая ноги, и натолкнулся на оценивающе-безразличный взгляд Дэниела.  
— Что такое? — буркнул Элайдж.  
— Капитан, — несмотря на то, что голос андроида был бесстрастен, человеку послышалась насмешка в этом уважительном обращении, — я бы порекомендовал вам сменить тактику отступления.  
Бейли вздохнул, нехорошо глядя на робота.  
— Та-а-ак, — такой тон не предвещал ничего хорошего, — и что же тебе не нравится? — с мгновенно вернувшейся подозрительностью поинтересовался он.  
— Мне не может что-либо нравиться или не нравиться, капитан Бейли, — Дэниел был совершенно спокоен. — Осуществив такую экстренную операцию перехвата, вы больше не сможете прятать корабль от радаров космонитов: после этого его занесут в базы и будут разыскивать как пиратский корабль.  
— Логично, — признал Элайдж, — но у тебя есть другие идеи, как спасти Глэдию? Мы в любом случае не можем оставаться здесь, иначе схватят нас всех.  
— Чтобы никто не заметил связи между нашим взлетом и ее побегом, следовало бы ослепить наблюдательную технику космодрома — полагаю, друг Жискар способен это сделать — и отделить госпожу Глэдию от ее преследователей, чтобы никто не успел опознать наше судно.  
— Она будет здесь через пять минут, — огрызнулся Элайдж, глядя на мониторы внешнего наблюдения. — Что мы можем сделать?  
— Я могу, — вмешался в разговор Жискар, — перенастроить одного из роботов-ремонтников, чтобы он уничтожил дорожное полотно, тем самым воспрепятствовав погоне. Если он успеет это сделать в нужный момент, то никто не пострадает и, разумеется, Первый Закон не будет нарушен.  
Вздохнув, Бейли кивнул:  
— Выполняй. — Он очень надеялся, что это поможет.  
— Есть, капитан, — ответил Жискар.  
Нервно наблюдавший за информацией на экране человек не заметил, что андроид внимательно смотрит на него — изучающе и как будто бы с легким интересом.

Автомобиль, в котором были Глэдия и Джендер, проскочил первым — и вовремя. Благодаря точному расчету — а роботы по-другому не умеют — и удаче , получилось заставить погоню отстать. Невозмутимость Джендера даже в такой опасной ситуации поражала импульсивную солярианку, ведь любой более простой андроид наверняка надолго «зависал» бы в то время, когда Законы робототехники приводили бы в равновесие его позитронные потенциалы; да что там, никакой другой робот просто не стал бы её спасать, подчинившись приказам Амадиро, несмотря даже на данные ещё на «Жискаре» чёткие указания относительно безопасности её персоны. Было невероятно то, что мозг Джендера, подчиняясь Трём Законам, руководствовался в то же время принципом наименьшего вреда и мог выбирать в соответствии с этим, какое приказание следует исполнить. Но еще больше Глэдию удивляло то, что вместо того, чтобы паниковать и нервно оглядываться назад, она неотрывно наблюдает за спокойным лицом андроида, восхищаясь его красотой и совершенством.  
— Госпожа Глэдия, — приятный голос Джендера отвлек е от созерцания, — мы прибыли. Нам следует поторопиться.  
— Да, — солярианка осторожно тряхнула головой, чтобы прийти в себя, но не испортить то, что осталось от прически, — ты прав, нам следует поторопиться.

— Элайдж, валим !  
Глэдия ворвалась на корабль, за ней осторожной тенью следовал, отставая ровно на шаг, Джендер.  
— Валим, — согласился Бейли. — Жискар, отправляемся.  
— Есть, капитан.  
Пока корабль стартовал, землянин придирчиво оглядывал свою напарницу на предмет повреждений. За исключением общей взъерошенности и растрепанности, все было в порядке. Заметив его внимательный взгляд, леди Дэльмар улыбнулась:  
— Все в порядке, Элайдж. Джендер защитил меня.  
— Ага, — проворчал Бейли, все-таки успокаиваясь.  
— Партнер Элайдж, — вмешался Дэниел, — я бы посоветовал вам обратить внимание на то, что одновременно с нами включились двигатели множества кораблей на космодроме, а так же сенсоры фиксируют активность и в других точках взлета, находящихся поблизости.  
— Погоня? — вскинулся тот. — Жискар, что там происходит?  
— Как отметил друг Дэниел, — ответил ровный голос позитронного мозга корабля, — множество кораблей перешли в режим запуска.  
— Немедленно выведи нас на орбиту Авроры, — скомандовал Бейли, — затем приблизишься вот к этой части луны — отсюда нас не должны заметить. Будем наблюдать, и, если понадобится, быстро рвем когти.  
— Есть, капитан.  
На мониторе отразились цифры, показывающие, что приказ исполняется.  
— «Рвать когти»? — с оттенком легкой заинтересованности переспросил Дэниел. — Партнер Элайдж, не могли бы вы разъяснить мне смысл…  
— А ну стой, — развернулся к нему землянин. — Кто тебе дал право так меня называть?  
Бесстрастный взгляд робота никак не реагировал на раздражение человека.  
— После того, как я оказал вам помощь при побеге с Авроры, указав на слабую часть вашего плана, — спокойно ответил Дэниел, — полагаю, что имею полное право считать нас соучастниками и называть вас «партнер Элайдж». Если подобное обращение все еще принимается вами как некорректное, прошу меня поправить. Тем не менее, я думаю, что у меня есть основания пользоваться именно этим вариантом.  
Бейли где-то около минуты ошалело смотрел на андроида, потом махнул рукой.  
— Называй как хочешь. Не до этого сейчас.  
Отвернувшись, капитан пиратской команды снова принялся наблюдать за монитором, кусая губы. «Жискар» вышел на орбиту Авроры и по красивой дуге спрятался за ее луной , как и было приказано. Глэдия, устав после продолжительной погони, отправилась в душ, Джендер последовал за ней — помочь снять с себя сложный наряд и просто так: почему-то этот робот принял солярианку за свою хозяйку.  
«А второй рыжий привязался ко мне», — с раздражением подумал Бейли.  
Точки на мониторе замерли, сетка координат перестала двигаться. Тишина и никаких признаков погони.  
— Иосафат, — выдохнул Элайдж, — наконец-то это закончилось. — Он устало распрямил спину, уже мечтая о том, как забудет в приятной дремоте все треволнения сегодняшнего дня.  
— Простите, капитан, — вмешался холодный голос Жискара, — но все только начинается.  
Последовала долгая пауза.  
— Та-а-а-ак, — протянул Бейли, — чего я еще не знаю о роботах? Что еще мне предстоит узнать? И что происходит, Жискар?  
— Ваши подозрения были верны, капитан. — Жискар отвечал ровно, почти без интонаций. — Аврора, а точнее Институт робототехники, готовит масштабную операцию по уничтожению Земли и ее населения. У истоков этого плана стоит Келден Амадиро, по его мнению, земляне себя изжили и сейчас являются обузой прогрессивных Внешних миров, паразитируя на их изобилии. Пока мы стояли в космопорту Авроры, я просканировал окружающие корабли. Из них больше половины — беспилотники, которыми предположительно управляет позитронный мозг с подкорректированными Тремя Законами, для которого земляне не являются людьми. Вы уже сталкивались с подобным подправленным вариантом мышления, когда робот-охранник чуть не убил вас. Но в этот раз это спланированная акция.  
— Так и знал, — хлопнул ладонью по столу бывший детектив, — что этот гад что-то задумал! У меня нюх на таких подонков! Жискар, — обеспокоенно поинтересовался он, — и когда состоится эта атака?  
— Через двадцать четыре часа, капитан Бейли.  
В этот раз спокойный голос робота звучал зловеще. Йосафат, лишь сутки! Да что можно успеть сделать за это время? Предупредить население Земли и эвакуировать — невозможно, это даже ребенку понятно! Но что один маневренный кораблик мог сделать против целой флотилии? Да, на «Жискаре» было оружие, но оно бессильно против множества специально вооруженных до зубов боевых крейсеров.  
— Жискар… — Элайдж задумчиво стучал пальцами по столу. — Как думаешь, можно что-то сделать? Ну, спасти Землю и…  
— Прямое столкновение было бы бессмысленным самоубийством, — констатировал позитронный мозг, и Бейли нахмурился.  
— Прямое, говоришь? — он не мог перестать искать варианты остановить уничтожение собственного дома. — А если непрямое? Ты упомянул, что это просто пустышки, которыми руководит один большой компьютер?  
— Очень мощный компьютер, капитан.  
— Очень мощный… Жискар, — ухватился за идею Бейли, — а ты мог бы взломать этот компьютер и вывести его из строя?  
— Такая вероятность есть, капитан, — произнёс Жискар.  
— Но…? — Сердце Бейли тревожно забилось в ожидании ответа.  
«Жискар» замолчал, будто рассчитывал эту самую вероятность. На самом деле, телепат уловил идею человека еще в самом начале и рассчитал вероятность — не такую ничтожную, как могло бы быть. Сейчас позитронный мозг разбирал варианты осуществления взлома: без содействия экипажа было не справиться, но нужно было подобрать правильную ложь, чтобы никто ничего не заподозрил. Проблема была в том, что даже с содействием экипажа было неясно, что и как делать.  
— Но необходимо приблизиться к головному кораблю, чтобы взломать его.  
Элайдж фыркнул.  
— Да уж, будто кто-то даст нам это осуществить…  
Бейли задумался. Казалось, выхода не было. Трезво оценивая их возможности, сложно было не понять: кораблик расстреляют еще на подлете.  
— Они взлетают, капитан. Вывожу на главный монитор.  
Взлет целой эскадрильи с поверхности Авроры был красивым зрелищем. Смертоносные корабли один за другим поднимались и резким рывком уходили вверх, в космос, в бесконечные звездные дали. С безопасного расстояния они казались искорками, однако Жискар улучшил момент и дал увеличение. На экране были видны серебристые корпуса, отражающие свет аврорианского солнца, неторопливо плывшие — это включилось замедленное отображение на мониторе — в безвоздушной тьме. Среди одинаковых клинкообразных фигур ярко выделялась одна, массивнее и менее обтекаемой формы, но было ясно: это и есть головной корабль, недостижимая цель.  
— Жискар, — сдавленно приказал Бейли, — следуй за ними по курсу перехвата.  
— У вас есть план, капитан? — почему-то вопрос позитронного мозга звучал обреченно.  
— У нас есть двадцать три часа на размышление, если мы перехватим их у пояса астероидов.  
Плана, конечно же, не было. Но сидеть и смотреть, как уничтожают его родную планету с миллиардами невинных (ну, некоторые из них точно были невинными! ) жителей, Элайдж не мог.

Глэдия, узнав о случившемся, притихла и как будто стала меньше. Вытирая мягким полотенцем мокрые пряди, солярианка осторожно спросила:  
— У тебя есть какая-нибудь идея, как мы…  
— Нет, Глэдия. Ничего.  
Он даже не спрашивал напарницу, понимая, что если бы у нее был в запасе способ спасти его родную планету, она бы не медлила. Но сейчас госпожа Дэльмар была бессильна. Оба космических пирата, оба человека без родины сидели и молча смотрели прямо перед собой, стараясь не встречаться взглядами. Им нечего было сказать, они понимали друг друга без слов.  
«Мы ничего не можем сделать, Элайдж».  
«Да, но мы не можем ничего не сделать».  
«Я знаю, милый, я знаю. Мы попытаемся».  
Но чтобы попытаться, нужна была хоть какая-то зацепка.

Спустя некоторое время они поужинали почти автоматически — Дэниел снова приготовил что-то вкусное из космонитской кухни. Аппетитные сочные куски мяса с кисло-сладкой подливкой и аккуратно поджаренные кусочки картофеля. Да, дома такого Бейли не ел никогда: натуральная пища была чем-то странным и непонятным, непривычным для землянина. Но сейчас он запихнул в себя пищу, почти не различая вкуса, просто для поддержания сил. Элайдж не мог ни о чем другом думать, не мог ни на чем ином сосредоточиться; лишь одна мысль грызла его, и он, пытаясь справиться с накатывавшей волнами тупой обреченностью, размышлял: как все же помочь Земле?  
Земля. Да, грязная, больная, перенаселенная, но его, его, Иосафат, родная планета! Его планета, не нужная в космосе никому, кроме него!  
Когда на тарелках не осталось еды, Дэниел унес посуду обратно на кухню, оставив напарников размышлять дальше.  
«Ну же, мысль, хоть какая-нибудь… что можно сделать с армадой кораблей, вооруженной до зубов? Что?!»  
Размышления прервал писк компьютера — пришло сообщение. В мозгу искрой мелькнуло: быть может, там будет подсказка, быть может — выход из положения? Элайдж метнулся к панели управления, развернул окно входящего сообщения и тут же ошарашено замер.  
— Не может быть… — пробормотал Бейли. — Иосафат, этого просто не может быть!  
— Что такое, Элайдж? — наклонилась к экрану Глэдия, успокаивающе положив руку ему на плечо.  
— Это письмо, — растерянно ответил он, — от Джез.  
Глэдия не сразу смогла ответить, тоже будучи крайне изумленной.  
— Что делать? — вопрос был риторическим, но он заставил леди Дэльмар встрепенуться.  
— Прочитай его, Элайдж, — улыбнулась она. — А я пойду спать. Прости, но… — Глэдия зевнула и потянулась, — я очень-очень за сегодня устала. Думаю, попрошу Джендера сделать мне массаж…  
— Спокойной ночи, — пожелал вслед ей Бейли, оставаясь наедине с письмом.  
Видеописьмо. С Земли. Пересланное через третьи руки — наверное, Джесси пришлось потрудиться, чтобы найти такие контакты. Лишь бы не Джулиус, он бы не преминул сдать жену опального детектива, ныне — космического пирата. Ладно, неважно, как, но теперь это письмо здесь, лежит в необъятной памяти «Жискара».  
«Прочитай его, Элайдж».  
— Жискар, воспроизведи файл «Письмо от Джез».  
— Есть, капитан.  
На экране появилось лицо женщины, и Бейли не сразу распознал в этом уставшем лице свою бывшую жену. Джесси изменилась сильно, эти годы согнули ее намного сильнее, чем постарел сам Элайдж.  
«Или, быть может, оказавшись на одном корабле с космониткой, я потерял счет времени».  
— Лайдж, — произнесла Джез с экрана, и у него запершило в горле.  
До боли знакомый голос, выученные нотки, родные интонации! И сколько усталости, сколько боли в них!  
— Лайдж, — говорила тем временем женщина на записи, — у меня не так уж много времени, чтобы что-нибудь придумать: Бентли скоро вернется, а курьер, которого я нашла, улетает сегодня. Лайдж, ты не представляешь, как сложно стало с Внешними мирами. Кажется удивительным, что когда-то эти космониты жили по соседству с нами, ведь теперь они даже не разговаривают по видеосвязи, только с высшими чинами… Лайдж, Бен вырастает очень похожим на тебя, знаешь? Я бы хотела, чтобы он узнал о тебе правду, встретился с тобой, но мне пришлось сказать ему, что ты бросил нас и ушел, понимаешь? Они же слушают, что он говорил в столовой или друзьям, и если бы тогда он сказал что-то не то… Ох, ты не представляешь, — на ее глазах появились слезы, — было так сложно удержаться, когда ты исчез. Я знаю, ты понял, что я не хотела покидать тебя, но мне пришлось, и… Слышала, сейчас у тебя новое занятие, и я надеюсь, ты будешь цел и невредим. Те деньги, что приходят — они от тебя, верно? Я знаю, Лайдж, что это можешь быть только ты. Первое время нам с Беном было нелегко, и я уже думала выйти замуж за кого-нибудь классом повыше, чтобы Бен смог нормально окончить учебу, даже думала: может быть, спросить Джулиуса — он был твоим другом с давних пор, и он до сих пор один. Но тут пришли деньги от тебя, а потом еще и еще, и я поняла, что даже там — далеко — ты заботишься о нас. Спасибо, Лайдж, прости, что говорю тебе это только сейчас, но раньше я не могла найти способ передать тебе это, и, — Джез прервалась, чтобы вытереть глаза, — передать, да… Было бы невозможно переправить это послание с Земли, но я нашла одного из беженцев во Внешние миры: он утверждает, что договорился с одной из незарегистрированных космических станций, где нужны рабочие. Надеюсь, ты получишь мое письмо, Лайдж. Береги себя. И… прощай.  
Видеозапись закончилась, но Бейли все еще смотрел на экран, пытаясь осознать то, что увидел. Кроме того, что собственно сказала Джесси, землянин отчетливо понял еще одно.  
«Я не могу дать этим космонитским ублюдкам уничтожить мой дом!»  
Надо было что-то придумывать, срочно! Не дать Амадиро и его безумным прихвостням разрушить его родную планету, где среди миллиардов людей скрывалась Джез, где был его сын!  
До уничтожения Земли было четырнадцать часов, а у Бейли все еще не родилось ни одной идеи, как можно было это предотвратить.

Прошло уже двенадцать часов. Глэдия, уставшая после столь бурных приключений, до сих пор спала, но Элайдж не мог сомкнуть глаз до сих пор. Ему казалось, что он может упустить что-то важное, самое главное, то, что помогло бы спасти его родную планету, но в голове было пусто, и Лайдж просто смотрел в монитор бессмысленным взглядом.  
Очевидно, объявись сейчас он возле своего дома, чтобы спасти хотя бы Джез и Бена, это бы только ухудшило ситуацию. Да и все равно, «Жискар» не смог бы опередить эту армаду больше, чем на тридцать минут, а Джесси вряд ли захочет улетать одна, даже ради Бентли.  
«Даже если так, то как можно? Кем надо быть, чтобы хладнокровно обречь на гибель миллиарды людей — таких же, как и ты сам?»  
Хотя, вопрос был задан неверно.  
«Келден Амадиро не считает, что земляне — такие же люди, как и он. В этом-то всёе и дело. Убедив все Внешние миры в том, что люди с Земли — не люди, он получил право травить их так, как ему пожелается…»  
И Эндерби! Эта хитрая прилипчивая скотина додумался свалить к космонитам, которых так ненавидел! Ведь наверняка догадался , что готовится атака на Землю, и переметнулся, гад… Ведь раньше он был нормальным парнем! Пусть он всегда обходил Бейли по карьерной лестнице, тот не злился на старого друга, понимая, что причина этого в личных качествах. И ведь Джулиус всегда давал ему шанс, пытался как-то подтолкнуть, взять под крыло! Он изменился уже только после того, как начал вести беседы с этим надутым индюком, Амадиро…  
«Этот мерзавец пытается лишить меня всего, что мне дорого! Ну что ж, я устрою ему сладкую беззаботную жизнь, этому подонку!»  
Только бы придумать что-нибудь, чтобы спасти тех, кто остался на Земле…

Если бы Жискар мог уловить в человеческом мозгу хоть какой-то зародыш идеи, он бы вытащил его, дал наводку разуму и заставил замысел стать полноценным и оформленным. Но ни у Бейли, ни у Глэдии не было ничего подходящего, и позитронный мозг бездействовал, напряженно ожидая.

Землянин задумчиво сидел в своем кресле, осматривая мониторы. До остановки у пояса астероидов было двадцать семь минут. Мыслей по-прежнему не было, хотя Бейли отчаянно пытался придумать что-то. Ну же, хоть что-нибудь, хоть какая-нибудь идея, что-нибудь, что могло бы быть основой для спасительного плана…  
— Партнер Элайдж, — ровный голос заставил вынырнуть из омута размышлений и встрепенуться, — вы устали.  
— У нас час и, — Бейли взглянул на монитор, — двадцать три минуты до уничтожения Земли и миллиардов ее жителей. Дэниел, у меня нет времени на сон.  
— Вы не спите уже…  
— Давно, я знаю! — огрызнулся Бейли в бессильной ярости. — Но я должен, понимаешь, должен что-нибудь придумать! У меня нет времени на сон, я…  
— Я понимаю ситуацию, партнер Элайдж, — спокойный тон робота не раздражал, а успокаивал. — Я принес вам кофе.  
Он поставил чашку с ароматным напитком перед человеком, тут же почувствовавшим себя виноватым — как бы ни казалось самому Элайджу парадоксальным ощущать себя виноватым перед мыслящей машиной.  
— Ладно, Дэниел, извини, — Бейли взял кофе и вдохнул крепкий запах. — Я погорячился. Я действительно на нервах, и…  
— Все в порядке, партнер Элайдж, — вежливый тон, не могущий быть не искренним, — вы устали.  
— Может, у тебя есть идеи, что можно сделать? — совсем безнадежно поинтересовался Бейли, осторожно делая маленький глоток — напиток был горячим и свежим.  
— Простите, партнер Элайдж, но я не смог ничего придумать, — честно признался робот, — хотя я пытался. В этом плане мы, роботы, уступаем вам.  
— Вам? В смысле — нам? — удивился Бейли.  
— Человеческий мозг — очень сложная система, созданная самой природой, — в бесстрастном голосе андроида слышались нотки восхищения. — Он способен сам излечивать себя, сам создавать препятствия и преодолевать их, решать сложнейшие задачи и изобретать машины для их решения. Наслаждаться прекрасным, воспринимать жизнь не только в пределах определений и категорий. Я считаю, что быть человеком — это уже большое счастье.  
— Прям Пиноккио, — проворчал Элайдж, скрывая смущение.  
— Доктор Фастольф тоже проводил сравнение с этим сказочным персонажем, — кивнул Дэниел. — Я так понял, это распространенная метафора для нечеловека, желающего стать человеком. Тем не менее, я не желаю стать человеком — ваша свобода воли в отсутствии ограничений Трёх Законов кажется мне пугающей и лишённой ориентиров, — мне просто хочется понять, каково это — быть им.  
— Желаю удачи, — буркнул землянин.  
Он вспомнил о том, что до появления здесь армии кораблей-убийц осталось лишь одиннадцать минут.  
— Я уже готов просто направить корабль в эту кучу и устроить там небольшой хаос, — бессильно произнес Бейли. — Но это же ничем не поможет…  
— Это было бы бессмысленным актом самоубийства, — согласился робот. — В таком случае мне пришлось бы остановить вас, так как вы причинили бы себе вред, что противоречит Первому Закону.  
— У тех гадов нет ваших Законов, —Бейли махнул рукой в сторону монитора, где шел обратный отсчет до появления аврорианской флотилии.  
— Да. — Дэниел кивнул. — Но это делает их неустойчивыми и опасными. Внесение в Три Закона изменений должно быть очень точным. Чтобы преобразовать само понятие человека для робота, нужно быть крайне осторожным. Я не понимаю, зачем стоило делать позитронный мозг, не ограниченный ничем. Он уязвим для внешних раздражителей и, несмотря на прямолинейность, достаточно умен, чтобы запутаться в собственных алгоритмах. Когда доктор Фастольф разрабатывал программы для беспилотников, Институт робототехники с Авроры предлагал эту идею, но он ее отверг, как бесперспективную.  
— Но мы не можем использовать это преимущество, — вздохнул Бейли.  
Он устал. Он очень устал, он хотел спать, но уснуть не мог : тяжелый груз происходящего давил и не давал впасть в блаженную дрему. Как говорил тот парень, как его там? «Надеюсь, не доживу до того дня, когда Земля будет уничтожена»? Ну что ж, парнишка, кажется, ты попал. Конечно, частично он оказался в своих прогнозах прав, но в главном — ошибался.  
«Рыба гниет с головы», да? Элайдж усмехнулся, представив Амадиро с выпученными глазами, по-рыбьи разевающего рот. Вот тот, кто считает себя головой всему — заносчивый ублюдок-космонит. И теперь его флотилия под предводительством еще одной хитрой позитронной башки, до которой черта с два доберешься через армию трутней-дронов…  
Стоп.  
Что-то в разуме Бейли замкнуло и щелкнуло, как реле у робота.  
— Жискар! — закричал он, вскочив. — Мы можем передать серию команд главному кораблю через один из его беспилотников?  
— Если сможем отделить беспилотник от эскадрильи и подсоединиться к нему, чтобы перепрограммировать, — тут же ответил тот.  
Элайдж впервые за несколько часов чувствовал себя бодрым. Может, сказался кофе, может — просто адреналин, но сейчас он был готов свернуть горы, повернуть реки вспять и заставить огромную флотилию не уничтожать его родную планету. Ведь плесень может занести что угодно, рыба гниет с головы, но гниль может добраться и с плавника, даже с самой маленькой чешуйки, и тогда уже…  
— Жискар, у меня есть идея…

Пояс астероидов — попросту куча космического мусора. О его происхождении спорили веками: кто-то считал, что это пережившая катастрофу легендарная планета, кто-то уверял, что эта планета так и не образовалась , разрушенная слишком сильным притяжением Юпитера, и теперь в космосе дрейфуют ее так и не сложившиеся элементы, а кто-то лишь хмыкал и прятал там то, что иметь было незаконно. Сам Бейли знал несколько пиратских баз и незарегистрированных станций в поясе астероидов Солнечной системы, но лично там не бывал. Сейчас, впрочем, было тоже не до того.  
Корабли Авроры появились с теневой стороны, как бы опровергая свое звание флота планеты Зари. Они красиво мерцали в неровном свете, смертоносные и изящные, ощетинившиеся оружием. Их сопла извергали огонь, не издавая ни единого звука. Эти суда не могли принести ничего, кроме уничтожения и смерти. Двигаясь единой сложной геометрической фигурой, не нарушая построения, беспилотники напоминали рой.  
— Нам нужен корабль-одиночка, — объяснял Бейли, внимательно глядя на упрощенную карту поля боя, изучая расположение россыпи точек на координатной сетке.  
— Таких здесь нет, — сообщил Жискар холодно, — они держатся строем, капитан.  
— Найди кого-нибудь, кого легче всего будет приманить к себе и увести в гущу осколков, — поморщился Элайдж. — Главное — чтобы за нами не бросилась вся флотилия.  
— Не должна, — совсем по-человечески покачал головой Дэниел, стоя рядом. — Наш корабль классифицируется как одна из слабых легковооруженных моделей, для ее уничтожения должно хватить одной десятой мощности дрона. — Несмотря на столь зловещую информацию, голос робота оставался бесстрастным.  
— Ага, — такое сравнение нервировало, но Бейли старался не падать духом, — только вот они не в курсе, что мы слегка подвооружили наш кораблик, да, Жискар?  
— Мощь нашего военного потенциала увеличена на четыреста сорок шесть и пять десятых процента, капитан, — уточнил Жискар.  
Прежде, чем человек успел посчитать, в выгодном или в незавидном положении они находятся по огневой мощности, орудие «Жискара» выстрелило, слегка задев крыло одного из беспилотников. Тот тут же отреагировал, развернувшись и активировав оружие.  
— Маневрируй! — крикнул Бейли, но Жискар понял это сам, спешно уклонившись от выстрелов.  
Позиция была выбрана очень удачно: они задели один из самых крайних дронов, разворачивать всю эскадрилью для погони в поясе астероидов было бы чистым безумием. Главный позитронный мозг сомневался лишь мгновение, после чего послал одного из своих «трутней», ближайшего, чтобы уничтожить проблему.  
Только вот проблема не хотела уничтожаться, совершая безумные фигуры высшего пилотажа среди космических обломков и огромных глыб льда и камня. Элайдж глядел на экран обзора, с восхищением понимая, что никогда бы не сумел реагировать так же быстро, как позитронный мозг корабля, который сейчас спасал их жизни, ловко вычерчивая кривую среди беспорядочного хаоса глыб камня и льда. На одном из резких виражей мигнул свет, и Бейли почувствовал что-то, напоминающее тряску в земных самолетах.  
— Что за…  
— Перебои с энергией, вызванные напряженной работой систем корабля, сказываются на системе искусственной гравитацией,— бесстрастно пояснил Дэниел. — Я порекомендовал бы вам во избежание травм по возможности не покидать кресла.  
В дверном проеме показалась заспанная Глэдия, позади нее маячил Джендер, готовый подхватить свою госпожу в любой момент.  
— Элайдж, — поинтересовалась она сонно, но в ее голосе была тревога, — что происходит?  
Даже только что разбуженная, в простой ночной сорочке и с растрепанными волосами, леди Дэльмар выглядела как богиня. И Джендер со своей идеальной внешностью был ей превосходным компаньоном.  
— У меня появилась отличная идея, Глэдия, — хмыкнул Бейли. — И мы осуществляем ее прямо сейчас!  
— Иосафат, — пробормотала солярианка, неуверенно улыбаясь, — так вот что ты чувствуешь каждый раз, когда я так говорю…  
— Да, — Элайдж ощущал странную лихость, запал, готовность бросить вызов кому угодно, — но если все пройдет хорошо, мы спасем целую планету! Тебе приходилось спасать планеты, Глэдия?  
— Нет, — её улыбка была уже ярче.  
— Пока — нет!  
Еще один крутой вираж, чтобы обогнуть астероид и обмануть преследующий их корабль. «Жискар» управлял своим полетом сам и, в отличие от своего преследователя, был намного мощнее как компьютер, что давало ему больше возможностей маневрировать. Чем дальше отлетали они от головного корабля аврорианской эскадрильи, тем заторможеннее реагировал вражеский дрон.  
Бейли завороженно наблюдал, как две точки на мониторе ловко кружат в смертельно опасном танце. В какой-то момент «Жискар» получил преимущество и открыл огонь. Залп! Еще один! Пораженный беспилотник сбился с курса, его двигатель работал с перебоями, затем затих вовсе.  
— Он безопасен, — сообщил Жискар. — Можно состыковаться с ним и начать изменение программы.  
— Начинай, — одобрил Элайдж, — и побыстрее.

Большинство людей считают, что корабли мертвы. Что без человека-пилота они лишь груда металлолома. Будущее научило доверять роботам, но все еще была разница между кораблем, снабженным простым компьютером и кораблем, управляемым позитронным мозгом. Сейчас эта разница помогала «Жискару» одержать верх над системами беспилотника. Переписывая его программу, расставляя ловушки и тут же маскируя их — чтобы мозг главного корабля не заметил подвоха. Это была борьба, безмолвная война, закончившаяся абсолютной победой одного холодного разума над другим его подобием. Победой, которая была только началом в масштабной войне. Одержав ее, «Жискар» отступил, произведя расстыковку и сдав назад, давая время дрону восстановить работу систем.

Космос бесшумен. В нем нет криков отчаяния и радостного смеха, лишь неумолимая тишина. Не издавая ни единого звука, беспилотный корабль — крохотная искорка, одна из тысяч! — прочертил дугу, возвращаясь к своему отряду, нагоняя их. Вся эскадрилья изменила курс, встав плотнее: предстоял последний рывок к Земле.  
— Визуальный обзор, — голос Бейли дрожал. Будущее Земли сейчас зависело от того, насколько успешно Жискар проделал манипуляции с компьютером дрона, и не распознает ли мозг головного корабля подвох.  
Жискар тут же выполнил приказ, развернув на главном мониторе панорамный вид на непобедимую армаду, готовую уничтожать. Глэдия, держась за руку Джендера, коснулась плеча напарника, и тот понял без слов, сжав свободную ладонь солярианки, неотрывно наблюдая за экраном. Там, в космосе, вершилась судьба миллиардов. Армия бездушных безмозглых солдат-кораблей под предводительством жестокого позитронного мозга, не знающего жалости и человечности. Пара секунд — и будет совершен прыжок к ничего не подозревающему миру Стальных Пещер. Секунда — сопла двигателей замерцали, и…  
— Смотри! — воскликнула Глэдия, но Элайдж и сам видел, он смотрел во все глаза на яркое пятно взрыва, оставшееся от одного из дронов.  
Еще один! Еще! И снова, снова — один за другим, словно какой-то ребенок наугад тыкал пальцем в россыпь серебристых точек-кораблей, и они превращались в бесполезную космическую пыль. Мощь тысячи кораблей обращалась в ничто.  
«Преступники спасли целую планету, друг Дэниел. Ты находишь это столь же интересным, как и я?»  
«Полагаю, после этого их уже сложно считать преступниками. Хотя с законодательной точки зрения они без сомнения виновны. Интересный прецедент, друг Джендер».  
«На балу доктор Фастольф сказал мне, что для нас с тобой было бы полезно побыть в среде людей, изучить их, лично столкнуться с тем многообразием и богатством, которое они таят в себе».  
«Думаю, есть смысл последовать его совету, друг Джендер».  
«Да, друг Дэниел».  
На безопасном расстоянии от «Жискара» один за другим расцветали беззвучные взрывы: агонизирующий позитронный мозг уничтожал себя часть за частью. Искусственный разум метался, сжигал сам себя, но было уже поздно, вирус пожирал свою жертву, приводя в негодность одну секцию за другой. Голова рыбы гнила, и та сейчас всплывала вверх брюхом. Косяк распадался, дроны взрывались, превращаясь в цветные кляксы, недолго пылающие новыми звездами на экране визуального обзора.  
— Это не похоже ни на что, — завороженно наблюдавшая за происходящим на главном мониторе корабля, Глэдия чуть сжала пальцы, крепче хватаясь за руку Бейли.  
Тот кивнул, не открывая взгляда от изображения.  
Там сейчас бушевал космический шторм.

Космос бесшумен, но в нем тоже бывают бури.  
Космос безмолвен, но в нем есть островки воздуха, заполненные звуками. Один из них — космический корабль «Жискар», на котором сейчас раздавался счастливый смех.  
— Два года! — окрыленная радостью, солярианка подняла вверх бокал с искрящимся напитком. — Два года с того дня, как мы дали пинка этой самодовольной заднице Амадиро!  
Ее звонкий смех разносился по кораблю.  
— Уже? — хмыкнул Бейли, прекрасно знавший о дате. — А мне кажется, еще только вчера мы любовались, как все его кораблики лопаются, словно мыльные пузыри…  
— Не хочешь стареть, милый? — заулыбалась Глэдия.  
— С тобой я поседею раньше времени, женщина, это точно… — проворчал Бейли в ответ, но на его обычно унылом лице понемногу появлялась улыбка.  
— Да ладно тебе, Элайдж, — в глазах госпожи Дэльмар были солнца, были звезды, было адское пламя. — К тому же, у меня есть отличная идея, как нам отметить эту чудесную дату…  
— Ох, нет… — ладонь капитана сама дернулась к лицу.  
— О да! — радостно вскочила солярианка. — Джендер, Дэниел, Жискар! Предлагаю путешествие на Нексон — мы заслуживаем отпуска!  
— Дикие леса, жара и грязь, — поморщился Бейли, — это же ад!  
— Ты ничего не понимаешь в отдыхе, милый, — подмигнула Глэдия. — Не волнуйся, Дэниел и Джендер тебе из чего угодно приготовят вкуснятину — пальчики оближешь!  
— Дело не в еде!  
— Да-а-а-а? — протянула Глэдия, прищуриваясь. — Ну-ка, рассказывай! Может, у тебя какая-нибудь аллергия на цветочную пыльцу или укусы насекомых?  
— Противопоказаний в медицинской карте не обнаружено, — напомнил о себе Жискар.  
— Спасибо, я сам знаю! — беззлобно огрызнулся Бейли. — Не в этом дело, Глэдия! Там же… Вне! Все время! Вне, и никакой защиты! Да я с корабля не выйду, мне хватило этого в свое время!  
— Элайдж, — солярианка по-доброму улыбнулась, — тебе нечего бояться. Твой сын на Земле думает о будущем и полетах в другие миры, он присылает тебе такие замечательные фотографии — я засматриваюсь! А ты? Спаситель Земли, который боится на курортную планету нос показать?  
— Ну хорошо, — поднял руки Бейли, — уболтала! Мы летим на эту курортную планету, но только ради Бена! И пусть Дэниел сфотографирует меня как-нибудь гордо… надо же что-то сыну показать.  
Глэдия хихикнула, представив своего напарника: хмурого, в пальто и под пальмой.  
Земля была спасена, и не только от атаки кораблей Амадиро. Такой акт агрессии, как целая эскадрилья с Авроры, не мог не заставить землян начать разрабатывать самим космические аппараты и позитронный мозг — заново. Им помогали несколько космонитов, уже заслуживших доверие человеческой расы, и в первых рядах этих гениев науки был доктор Хэн Фастольф. Бейли и Глэдии предлагали гражданство Земли и всяческие награды по возвращении, но те отказались. Элайдж только потребовал, чтобы его поощрения были перечислены на счет его семьи. Он встретился с Джез, улыбнулся сыну, после чего развернулся к «Жискару» и отдал команду готовиться к взлету. Их визит на Землю не занял и часа, и почему-то Бейли понимал, что ему этого хватило.  
Все долги были отданы. Несомненно, если бы снова возникла угроза, экипаж пиратского корабля вновь бы направился на помощь, но на данный момент Земля была сама способна дать отпор кому угодно. Новые миры, новые технологии, новые горизонты — сейчас земляне стремились вперед, обгоняя остановившихся в прогрессе космонитов (которые, разумеется, именовали это «стабильностью»), и Бейли чувствовал радость, когда читал письма от сына. Письма приходили регулярно, были всего лишь отчетами об экспедициях и проектах, но в каждом слове сквозила вера в движение вперед и гордость за то, чего уже достигло новое поколение.  
«Будущее — сейчас!»  
И любой шторм можно пережить, любую бурю — переждать, набраться сил, и тогда встретиться с ураганом лицом к лицу, не боясь ничего, обладая мощью и знаниями, помогающими победить.  
«Будущее — это мы!»


End file.
